Le Premier Pas
by Nordremo
Summary: "-Deal ? "     Il plonge son regard droit dans le mien.  Et pour une fois, je vois qu'il n'entretient aucune arrière-pensée alors que nous échangeons la poigne scellant notre contrat. Notre premier pas.  Sans doute le seul que nous ferons jamais. "-Deal."


Titre : Le premier pas

Auteur : Skyaraneth

Source : Kingdom Hearts II, Final Fantasy VII

Disclamer : TOUS A MOUAH! * bruits d'épées qu'on dégaine et de flingues qu'on arme * … Je plaisantais bien sûr !

Genre : yaoi/shonen-aï, schoolfic, two-shot (enfin je vais essayer -_- *très mauvaise manie de faire des romans*).

Couple(s) : et puis quoi encore ? Faut lire (et me payer accessoirement) ! XD

Note :  alors c'est juste une petite chose (petite, petite... tout est relatif je sais!) comme ça qui m'a traversé l'esprit, et comme je bloque sur une partie du troisième acte d'Ambivalence, vous n'avez qu'à le prendre comme un interlude pour me faire pardonner du retard monstre que j'ai... (pas taper, pas taper! ) Sur ce, bonne (ou mauvaise -_-) lecture !

**¤ * ° § **_**Un petit pas pour moi…**_** § ° * ¤**

Vraiment.

Je vous le demande franchement : est-ce que cela vous est déjà arrivé d'avoir une aversion telle pour une personne au point d'arriver à la qualifier de quatre verbes différents pour la signifier ? Eh bien pour tout vous avouer, il se trouve que pour moi c'est la première fois. Il est vrai que d'une manière générale, « tout le monde ne peut pas aimer tout le monde ». Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs, parce que ça nous éviterait de nous ramasser des guerres à la con sur la figure. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Il y a, dans la vie de tout un chacun, des rencontres dont on se serait bien passées, avec des personnes que l'on aurait préféré _voir passer_. Des personnes que l'on n'apprécie pas forcément, voir carrément pas du tout, mais que l'on ne finit pas obligatoirement par _détester_. On peut avoir une impression négative de la personne sans en arriver à cette extrémité, en particulier lorsqu'on a la possibilité d'éviter de se retrouver en sa compagnie la grande majorité du temps. La personne est alors classée dans la catégorie « désagréable » orientée « à éviter ». Dans tous les cas, on dira de cette personne qu'on ne « l'aime pas », pas qu'on « la déteste ».

Parce qu'il faut vraiment qu'il y ait mort d'homme pour arriver à _haïr_ quelqu'un, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Bon ok, peut-être pas mort d'homme, mais disons...une prodigieuse envie de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'enf...à la personne en question ?

Quoi, vous comprenez pas ? ...Bon d'accord, en même temps « Celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre » comme disait un certain philosophe... Laissez-moi vous expliquer la chose.

Au commencement, il n'y avait rien. Enfin si, il y avait moi, Roxas Strife, Rox pour les intimes, Roxy pour les suicidaires. Dix-huit ans -et toutes ses dents-, un mètre soixante-cinq (et ouais je suis petit pour un mec et alors ? La taille compense l'intellect bande d'attardés de la cervicale !), blond (extérieurement seulement merci) aux yeux bleus (comment ça ça fait cliché ? Mais je vous demande pas votre avis d'abord !), plutôt mince et assez musclé, parce qu'entre une crevette anorexique et un catcheur bodybuilgué aux amphétamines y'a une marge. Bref, je suis l'archétype du gars « ni fort ni faible ». Dans la moyenne quoi.

Par contre celles qui ne le sont pas (dans la moyenne je veux dire), ce sont mes notes en classe. Non pas qu'elles soient EN-DESSOUS, mais plutôt TRES AU-DESSUS si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Oui j'ai des bonnes notes, je ne m'en vante pas car je m'appelle pas Einstein (et encore il paraît qu'il brillait pas dans ce domaine...) mais c'est pas comme si fallait avoir 160 de Q.I. pour avoir son bac non plus, n'exagérons rien. Dans le temps, fallait bosser pour l'avoir. LA ça t'apportait du mérite. Aujourd'hui, le premier péquenot à moitié analphabète et sachant écrire son nom sans faire de fautes et en n'oubliant pas les accents l'obtient rien qu'en s'asseyant sur la chaise de cette superbe session « t'as-rien-foutu-de-ton-année-mais-je-te-le-donne-quand-même » qu'est le rattrapage. Statistiques obligent. Mais bon, il faut de tout pour faire un monde paraît-il (perso un monde comme ça j'appelle Jenova... Et si je le fais pas c'est parce que j'en fais partie de ce monde merdique. Prévenant, pas exécutant).

En bon esprit contradictoire je suis en Terminale Littéraire (oui là où tous les rebus des maths -comprendre « ceux qui sont fâchés avec la soi-disant incarnation de la logique » sont entassés comme dans une décharge publique), et j'y suis par CHOIX. Oui j'aime la littérature. Oui j'aime la philo (même s'il auraient pu éviter de nous en foutre huit heures par semaine ces barbares), et même l'histoire quand on traite des chapitres que j'apprécie et qu'accessoirement je connais. Après les langues c'est pas trop mon truc mais je supporte, et j'arrive à avoir des notes parfaitement acceptables sans vraiment bosser alors on va pas pleurer.

Par contre celui qui va pas tarder à éclater en sanglots d'ennui c'est mon voisin de gauche. Un mètre cinquante-quatre (no comment please), cheveux bleu-gris avec superbe effet mèche-qui-masque-la-moitié-du-visage, yeux bleu terne plus inexpressifs que la Joconde de Vinci (nan mais franchement je vois pas OU il est le mystère dans ce tableau ! C'est un portrait -qui a été rejeté par son commanditaire en plus- et C'EST TOUT ! L'énigme du sourire de la madame c'est un FAKE ok ?), carrure de l'intello de base mais ne vous y fiez pas, il dispose d'une arme beaucoup plus redoutable que la gonflette des caïds des bacs à sable. Je parle de ce qu'il a DANS LA TETE. Parce que OUI Zexion est un génie. Et un vrai de vrai. Le genre qui te trouve les équations et les formules en chimie avant même que le prof commence l'exercice d'initiation (fallait voir la tête du prof en Première quand il faisait presque cours à sa place). Le genre qui parle pas beaucoup mais qu'on écoute quand il l'ouvre. Le genre tu t'assois à côté de lui lors des contrôles pour pas te manger 3/20 quand t'as appris quedalle. Et comme faut pas le prendre pour un con tu te manges pas 3 mais 0 parce qu'en excellent stratège il fait en sorte que tu te fasses plus griller qu'une ampoule par le prof. Et oui c'est ça être intelligent.

Je disais donc que là il va pleurer parce qu'il s'ennuie. Ben oui, faut le comprendre, lui le programme de Terminale il le connaît depuis la fin de la Première, voir même avant. Il enregistre tout ce qu'il lit (un ordi je vous dis !) et chaque jour il a un bouquin différent. Ce type est tellement féru de culture qu'il est le concurrent direct de la bibliothèque du Jardin Radieux, en moins vieux et moins poussiéreux. Demandez-lui n'importe quoi, il a la réponse. Sauf que à trop savoir les réponses, quand on pose les questions ben c'est pas intéressant. Alors c'est pas contre vous Monsieur Xigbar, mais la Bataille de la Forteresse Oubliée en l'an 813 il la connaît en long, en large, en travers, et même en diagonale. Sans oublier la tangente bien sûr. Ca fait deux heures qu'on est là, à souffrir en silence (parce que gémir serait satisfaire ce sadique de prof), attendant bravement l'immonde marche militaire (tain mais QUI s'occupe de ça dans ce bahut ? ) qui nous sert de réveil en ces longues heures de douloureuse paresse et accessoirement de sonnerie. Je m'apprête à jeter un œil à ma montre quand le martyre notoire à côté de moi me devance en attrapant mon poignet, le tordant de façon à ce que le cadran lui soit présenté dans le bon sens. Je vois ses (enfin son) délicats sourcils se froncer en une exaspération muette avant qu'il ne me relâche et retourne s'avachir plus confortablement sur sa table, un air boudeur sur le visage. Je regarde à mon tour la position des aiguilles et esquisse un sourire : il reste environ cinq minutes de cours.

Cinq minutes ça peut paraître court. Mais en réalité c'est TERRIBLEMENT long.

En particulier quand cela fait une heure cinquante-six minutes et neuf secondes que vous sentez _quelqu'un_ fixer votre nuque (en bons élèves en tête du classement on s'est mis devant) et que depuis l'entrée dans la dernière ligne droite (comprendre « les cinq dernières minutes de ce calvaire ») votre seul souhait c'est de pouvoir vous lever au plus vite pour refroidir les ardeurs meurtrières de celui qui cherche à vous incendier rien que par la force des yeux. Oui un regard ça se sent. Un regard _intense_ ça se sent encore plus. Un regard _assassin_ ça DERANGE.

J'ai envie de me retourner mais je résiste, pas question de donner à l'ennemi la satisfaction de me voir réagir, oh que non. Qu'il continue à jouer les mitrailleuses si ça lui chante, moi j'ai autre chose à faire que de ramasser ses balles perdues.

Mais laissez-moi vous présenter l'énergumène en question : grand (du moins assez pour que ses longues jambes d'escogriffe tapent contre sa table à chaque fois qu'il s'assoit. D'ailleurs il vient de se cogner les genoux là, et plutôt fort parce que la table s'est légèrement déplacée. Oh la superbe grimace. L'a du se faire mal. BIEN FAIT), musclé (bon il a pas les pecs et les abdos de beau-papa Zack mais c'est pas comme si y'avait RIEN quoi. Z'avez pas vu la bête quand elle enlève son tee-shirt dans les vestiaires en cours de sport), bien fait de sa personne (expression très pratique pour ne pas avouer que la bestiole aurait facilement sa place dans un magasine de mode), bref, d'une manière générale, pas désagréable à regarder (sauf pour moi mais je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle alors faites pas ch... enfin voilà quoi). Passons maintenant à cette partie anatomique indispensable qu'est la tête (OUI il en a une. Mais pour ce qui est de l'intérieur je demande à voir) : la toute première chose qui vous saute aux yeux plus vite que le chat de Zexion sur ses croquettes préférées après avoir jeûné pendant trois jours (ouais comparaison pourrie je sais. Fais exprès. J'essaie de casser son image de tombeur-qui-fait-tomber-les-groupies-comme-des-mouches-et-les-mouches-en-même-temps. Enfin, j'me comprends.), ce sont les longs épis ROUGES (me donnent envie de bouffer des tomates à chaque fois que je les vois) qui hérissent sa tête pire qu'un oursin qui fait du zèle. Un vrai porc-épic ce mec. Et attention, c'est rigide ces trucs ! JAMAIS ils sont aplatis ou flagadas comme ceux des glorieux adeptes du gel-super-effet-pas-mouillé-qui-tient-pas-et-que-tu-fais-concurrence-à-la-serpillère-à-la-fin-de-la-journée (NON ça sent pas le vécu ; j'ai des pics aussi mais ils tiennent tous seuls comme des grands même s'ils sont petits. Et si y'a des réclamations à ce propos c'est à papa Cloud que ça s'adresse). Les cheveux de ce type viennent d'une autre planète je vous dis. En plus c'est tellement pointu que je suis sûr que tu lui rentres dedans par derrière t'es déclaré demi-non-voyant. Oui parce que par devant c'est pas borgne que tu deviens (pour ceux qui avaient pas compris). C'est « déclaré décédé par mort violente direction la morgue ». Parce qu'en plus de ses cheveux que tu pourrais planter une pancarte « ATTENTION DANGER » dessus, le type c'est pas le genre que tu emmerdes (c'est plutôt le contraire même, et là je sais de quoi je parle !). C'est le genre que tu regardes de loin en fermant ta gueule. Et en bavant (intérieurement si possible. Et NON JE PARLE PAS POUR MOI. Ok le mec il est beau mais faut pas non plus sortir la poudre à « canons », si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire...).

Nom officiel (par ses parents) : Axel Kouen.

Nom officieux (par moi) : Porc-épic. Même s'il a rien d'épique.

J'ai à peine le temps de passer un dernier coup de crayon au hérisson rouge que je me suis mis machinalement à dessiner dans la marge de ma feuille de cours quand l'immonde sonnerie de notre réveil journalier annonce l'arrivée. La plupart des morfales qui composent ma classe (quoi ça vous étonne ? En même temps il est midi) ont déjà rangé (ce mot est parfaitement hyperbolique) leurs affaires et se ruent pour franchir la ligne d'arrivée en premier. Ben oui, premier tu es à franchir le seuil de la salle de classe, premier tu seras à atteindre les hypothétiques escaliers de la délivrance (comprendre « les escaliers qui mènent à la voie de la sagesse culinaire alias la cantine »). Souvent c'est à cette heure-là qu'on vérifie l'exactitude d'une loi bien connue : le premier arrivé en haut de la file est le dernier du classement. Quelque part ça se compense me direz-vous.

Je range méthodiquement mes affaires dans mon sac, histoire de pas les abîmer. Oui je suis soigneux. Je n'aime pas avoir affaire à des lambeaux de feuille sur lesquels il m'est impossible de gribouiller correctement, et me retrouver avec des stylos percés qui reteignent gratuitement mon sac sans que je leur ai demandé quoi que ce soit c'est un lavage à la main (et du temps perdu pour une connerie) pour ma pomme. Et jouer les ménagères accomplies c'est pas le but de ma vie. J'en suis à boucler mon sac quand _il _passe à côté de moi. Je fais mine de l'ignorer mais il attrape brusquement ma bandoulière et la tire fermement pour balancer mon sac par terre. Je rattrape mon sac dans un grand claquement avant qu'il ne tombe de la table. Oui j'ai des réflexes. Trois séances d'entraînement par semaine avec beau-papa Sephiroth ça t'apprend à réagir VITE (et à survivre accessoirement). Je lève la tête pour le toiser froidement. Ses yeux plus verts que le jardin de maman Aerith me transpercent (je vous avais pas dit qu'il avait les yeux verts ? Ben voilà vous le savez maintenant) sans m'infliger la moindre blessure. Désolé mon gars mais t'es pas dans X-Men, alors en tant que pseudo Cyclope tu repasseras.

En plus j'aime pas Cyclope. Trop obsédé par son jean gris.

Il me gratifie d'une dernière salve d'ondes meurtrières qui viennent se fracasser le crâne contre mon mur de glace en un silence très éloquent puis tourne les talons et va rejoindre son groupe qui l'attend dans le couloir comme des petits chiens bien dressés. Ok j'exagère. Le seul qui est vraiment petit c'est Sora, mon frère jumeau. Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que fait mon frère avec un type que je déteste plus que Seifer Almasy, le type qui manque pas de m'emmerder dès qu'il en a l'occasion (encore que bizarrement ces derniers temps il s'est calmé. Doit être malade) ? Eh bien c'est très simple.

Je vous explique. Comme dans tout lycée de bourges qui se respecte, deux catégories d'élèves se distinguent : les populaires et les pas populaires (vous aurez compris que je fais partie de cette dernière catégorie). Et Sora, avec ses grands yeux bleu lagon (j'ai les mêmes mais bizarrement ils font pas le même effet), ses épis chocolat (soigneusement désordonnés chaque matin au gel K-Hearts), sa bouille adolescente à moitié restée enfantine à cause de la légère rondeur de ses joues, sa peau tellement lisse que t'as envie de la caresser à longueur de journée, ben il avait facilement sa place parmi les illustres figures de beaux gosses du lycée. Mais ce qui le rend véritablement populaire, c'est sa capacité à la sociabilité. Il est toujours joyeux, très ouvert, parle facilement, est sympa avec tout le monde. En gros le type parfait quoi.

Et le parfait hypocrite aussi. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Autre membre de la confrérie des mannequins-sans-emploi, Demyx Kuma, dit « Mélopée Nocturne ». Sans doute le type le plus sympathique du groupe. Tellement sympathique qu'il faut avoir une sacrée dose d'imagination pour arriver à croire qu'il est le meilleur ami de Porc-épic. Et y'a une raison à son surnom. Il faut savoir que le personnage ne sort JAMAIS (et quand je dis jamais c'est vraiment jamais) sans sa guitare. Il se la trimballe partout, et surtout en joue tout le temps (même en cours quand il s'ennuie à ce qu'il paraît. Les profs apprécient moyennement), et selon la rumeur c'est la nuit qu'il préfère pour donner libre cours à son inspiration (là ce sont les voisins qui apprécient moyennement), d'où « Mélopée Nocturne ». En tant qu'artiste je peux le comprendre ; j'ai remarqué que c'était plutôt tard le soir que mes dessins étaient le plus satisfaisants. Ah je vous ai pas dit que je dessinais ? Honte à moi alors.

Je dessine depuis l'âge où je suis capable de tenir un crayon correctement, et maintenant c'est devenu une habitude. Je peux dire sans me vanter que je sais dessiner à peu près tout, et qu'on me passe commande plus ou moins régulièrement. A la base je dessine beaucoup pour ma petite sœur, Naminé, un adorable petit bout de chou qui se débrouille très bien aussi avec ses crayons de couleur du haut de ses huit ans. Ma chambre est tapissée de ses dessins colorés et la sienne des illustrations des pays imaginaires où elle adore se réfugier. Ce sont des mondes peuplés de châteaux hantés, de forêts enchantées, de princesses endormies et de princes courageux. L'imagination débordante et onirique des petites filles ne cessera jamais de me fasciner. C'est sans doute pour ça que je compte dessiner pour elles plus tard. Illustrateur de contes pour enfants semble être ma vocation.

Pour en revenir à ce cher Demyx, en voici un aperçu : grand (c'est un des seuls qui fait concurrence au Porc-épic), corps à tomber par terre (autant vous dire que les chutes sont nombreuses), un sourire joyeux perpétuellement scotché aux lèvres, des cheveux châtain clair coiffés en punk avec quelques mèches rebelles sur le front qui caressent délicatement sa peau satinée (ce mec ruinerait toutes les maisons de cosmétiques spécialisées dans les crèmes anti-impuretés cutanées rien qu'en apparaissant à la télé dans leurs spots publicitaires), des yeux d'un bleu profond (oui oui celui qu'on voit dans les mers du nord) et d'une gentillesse désarmante. Parce que oui ce mec est gentil. Trop même. Il déteste les conflits et la violence (l'autre crétin devrait le prendre pour modèle d'ailleurs), et fait tout pour noyer le poisson dès que ça commence à chauffer. Et croyez-moi avec Axel il en est presque à devoir provoquer des inondations tellement il manque de se brûler les doigts parfois.

Dernière membre du groupe, Larxène Raihatsu se distingue par sa silhouette de classe hautement féminine et son caractère sournoisement électrique. Non pas qu'elle soit hyperactive, oh non loin de là, c'est juste que le moindre de ses sarcasmes a la réputation de vous électrocuter sur place sans que vous ayez rien vu venir. Comme la foudre quoi. Ses grands yeux d'un vert statique sont pétris de moquerie et de mépris. Et elle sourit comme seuls savent sourire ceux qui plantent des couteaux dans le dos.

Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à elle. Et c'est tant mieux.

En attendant cette bande d'imbéciles pas heureux (parce qu'avec le troupeau de groupies de tout âge et de tout sexe qu'ils se tapent à chaque fois qu'ils posent leurs déshonorables pieds dans tout endroit autre que chez eux ou une salle de classe, on sait presque 24h/24 où ils sont. Ca marche encore mieux que l'émetteur dernier cri de la Shinra-Corp) me tape royalement (voire impérialement) sur le système. Enfin, juste leur connard de leader qui doit avoir des ancêtres hérissons (nan nan, pas Sonic, il est BLEU lui !). Mais pour comprendre la chose, revenons quelques mois en arrière...

_**¤ * ° § µ § ° * ¤**_

_C'est le début de l'année. Nouveaux profs, nouveaux camarades. D'une manière générale des personnes que l'on ne connaît pas, ou de loin. On ne cherche pas à les connaître plus, et souvent c'est réciproque. Elles ont cependant un petit plus par rapport aux parfaits étrangers des autres classes, c'est que comme elles font partie d'un entourage plus ou moins proche (ben oui elles partagent la même salle que toi tous les jours de la semaine alors forcément tu te sens plus ou moins solidaires avec elles), c'est plus facile de les approcher quand tu es en face d'un certain dilemme._

_Comme le fameux dilemme de la cantine pleine à craquer de morfales plus entêtés à bavarder qu'à finir leur plat (qui passe soudainement de la simple assiette de céramique à l'instrument de ta future vengeance car l'exaspération te gagne) et qui occupent inutilement des places dont ils n'ont plus besoin. Résistant à l'envie de fracasser ton plateau sur les crânes de piaf de ces parasites (et tu arrives à te contrôler parce que t'as trop faim pour gaspiller ta nourriture, en plus pour une fois ils t'ont servi quelque chose d'acceptable : des lasagnes. Et comme tu as réussi à identifier ce que c'est ça veut dire que ça doit pas être trop mauvais), tu scrutes les tables du haut de ta taille de nain de jardin (qui accueille plus de vers et de mauvaises herbes que de belles plantes) dans l'espoir de trouver des places relativement acceptables (il faut entendre par là qu'elles ne soient pas submergées par l'œuvre de maladroits ou de vandales notoires). Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes que ton regard tombe sur une longue table, vers le milieu de la pièce, où quatre places à une des extrémités brillent par leur vacuité. En arrivant sur place flanqué de ton ami Zexion, qui constate avec toi qu'elles brillent aussi par leur propreté (ô joie!), ton attention est captée par le groupe qui y est déjà installé et qui ne semble pas vouloir vous accorder le moindre regard : trois figures de mode et un public d'admirateurs qui s'est payé de luxe de manger avec eux (et qui gloussent plus que dans une véritable basse-cours -dans ce cas-là TRES basse. Même les Enfers sont pas aussi bas). L'une des figures est dans ta classe. Tant mieux. Ca va être plus facile de l'aborder. Tu t'approches de lui et commences à poser ton plateau à côté du sien._

_« -Excuse-moi, ces places sont libres ? »_

_Il te regarde d'un air indifférent avant de hausser les épaules et d'acquiescer sans même se donner la peine de parler puis retourne à son occupation première (à savoir écouter le babillage incessant de la poule en face de lui). C'est toujours sympathique de discuter avec des gens comme ça. Tu t'installes avec Zexion qui se met à ta gauche (vu que le type aussi sympa qu'une porte de prison est à ta droite) et tu te mets à manger dans l'indifférence générale. _

_Puis il arrive un moment des plus normaux (et logiques) où il te prend l'envie d'agrémenter ton organisme de ce merveilleux (et indispensable) élément qu'est l'eau. Alors en bon assoiffé, tu tends ton bras vers le pichet le plus proche de toi...qui s'avère être aussi vide que la boîte crânienne de certains de tes camarades de classe (en gros la très grande majorité). Après cette désagréable et infructueuse découverte (qui a fait claquer ta langue de mécontentement et froncer tes sourcils), tu tends ta main vers le second pichet, qui lui semble plus correspondre à tes attentes, mais qui est plus loin (et de ce fait plus proche de l'autre groupe). Seulement au moment où tu t'apprêtes à saisir l'anse du calice prisé, une main fine plus grande que la tienne te devance et éloigne le pichet de façon à ce que tu ne puisses plus l'attraper._

_« -Non non non, si tu veux de l'eau, tu vas t'en chercher. »_

…

_Ok. Rester CALME._

_Tu te tournes vers la chose à côté de toi qui a osé te priver outrageusement de ta convoitise légitime. Tu te dis que le mec a vraiment du culot. Et que tu as soudainement envie d'organiser un rencard avec ta main et sa belle gueule d'emmerdeur. Mais tu te maîtrises. Il y a BEAUCOUP MIEUX à faire._

_Tu pousses un gros soupir en levant les yeux au ciel (plafond), l'air de dire « j'ai en face de moi le mec le plus con de la planète mais c'est pas grave je laisse pisser ». Tu attrapes le pichet vide, te lève calmement et va le remplir comme il te l'a si gentiment suggéré. Tu as le temps d'apercevoir un sourire satisfait venir usurper une place sur les lèvres du connard en question avant d'atteindre le robinet._

_Souris mon gars, souris. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Et pour une fois ce sera pas toi en tête du classement._

_Tu as fini de remplir le pichet. Le gros con s'est désintéressé de toi et est retourné à ses futiles occupations. Parfait. L'effet n'en sera que plus délectable. Tu marches tranquillement vers eux, comme pour revenir normalement à ta place. Sauf qu'arrivé à destination, c'est sans aucune hésitation que tu verses résolument tout le contenu du pichet sur les épis rouges de l'emmerdeur, arrachant avec satisfaction des petits cris ridiculement surpris et choqués des groupies et un sursaut à l'objet de ta vengeance. Et oui. Tu l'as prise bien glacée ton eau. L'hiver a du bon en gelant les canalisations parfois._

_Tu secoues bien le pichet pour que les dernières gouttes tombent car tu détestes le gaspillage. _

_« -Tiens. J'en ai pris pour toi aussi. »_

_Tu te rassois normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu reposes calmement le pichet vide sur la table, tu croises les jambes, tu reprends ta fourchette et tu recommences à manger tes lasagnes avant d'esquisser une légère grimace parce qu'ils ont refroidi entre temps. Le truc à côté de toi a pas l'air de réagir mais de toute façon même si c'était le cas tu ne le saurais pas parce que tu ne lui portes plus la moindre attention. Délaissant ton plat (pourtant moins froid que l'ambiance et le silence de mort qui règne dans la cantine sans que tu t'en aperçoives), tu tends ta main vers le verre encore plein de Zexion pour lui subtiliser un peu de son contenu vu que le tien est resté désespérément vide. Avant même le début de ton geste, ton ami que soudainement tu aimes plus que tout prend son verre et te le tend comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, sans même lever les yeux de son assiette. La télépathie amicale a vraiment du bon. Tu attrapes le récipient transparent comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile du monde et le porte à tes lèvres...quand une main surgie de nulle part (enfin pas tout à fait : de ta droite plus exactement) le frappe et l'envoie valser à travers la table qu'il traverse avant de tomber et de se briser sur le sol avec un superbe effet compte tenu du silence qui règne en cette minute de palpable tension._

_Tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne bouges pas mais tu comprends une chose. Ce bruit de verre brisé sonne comme une véritable déclaration de guerre._

_Et tu ne comptes pas la perdre._

_Tu tournes à peine ton regard vers l'auteur du carnage. Oh rien qu'un peu. Juste assez pour lui faire comprendre que si tes yeux avaient été des mitrailleuses là, il serait mort cinquante fois. Tu te décides à ouvrir la bouche. Le ton que tu adoptes suffirait à préserver la banquise pendant plusieurs millénaires tellement il est glacial._

_« -Ramasse. »_

_Le connard ose te répondre sur le même ton._

_« -Non. »_

_Tu te crispes, retenant du mieux que tu peux l'accès de colère qui ne demande qu'à éclater en même temps que le nez de l'autre con sous ton poing que tu serres pour te contenir. Ton regard s'intensifie et tu répètes TRES calmement :_

_« -RAMASSE. »_

_Les spectateurs (qui n'ont pas demandé à l'être) de la scène sentent la tension monter d'un cran et se recroquevillent instinctivement sur leurs chaises, redoutant l'impact de la bombe atomique qui ne va pas tarder à s'abattre sur la cantine. Un peu plus et on en entendrait certains couiner de peur._

_Et l'autre con qui se répète (oui toi aussi mais tu t'en fous tu as raison)._

_« -Non. »_

_...ok._

_Tu lui donnes une dernière chance de s'exécuter. C'est juste une question de diplomatie._

_« -Tu ramasses. Et vite parce que je vais pas tarder à t'en coller une. »_

_Voilà ce que tu appelles « savoir engager des négociations »._

_Oh. Monsieur te gratifie d'un sourire narquois avant de poser tranquillement son coude sur la table pour appuyer calmement sa tête d'abruti fini sur le dos de sa main. Parce qu'il se trouve classe à prendre une pose d'aristo avec ses cheveux qui dégoulinent de partout comme les poils d'un chien plus trempé qu'une soupe ? _

_« -Je serais curieux de voir ça. »_

_...Oh mais c'est qu'il a l'air sûr de lui le salaud. Il pense sans doute qu'avec sa tête et demi en plus et sa carrure de sportif accompli en face de toi tu ne peux que bluffer. _

_Mais c'est qu'il est très con en plus. Bonjour les préjugés. Il connaît pas la loi des apparences ou quoi ? Tu vas te faire un plaisir de la lui apprendre si tel est le cas._

_Qu'il ne s'inquiète surtout pas. Sa curiosité va être récompensée comme il se doit._

_« -A ta guise. »_

_Ta main part si vite qu'il n'a même pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il lui arrive. Elle choppe sa gorge, le pousse sans le lâcher, le faisant basculer en arrière. La chaise avec. Il se retrouve un dixième de seconde plus tard plaqué au sol par la poigne de fer que tu exerces sur son cou et qui l'étrangle à moitié, le dossier de sa chaise lui éclatant sans doute le dos (tant mieux ça l'aidera à comprendre sa douleur). Oui tu es rapide. TRES rapide. Et ça, ça compense la force brute que tu n'as pas même si tu n'es pas une mauviette. Tu es debout au-dessus de lui, les pieds de chaque côté de son torse, les jambes tendues et écartées, penché à 90° pour exercer une pression suffisante afin qu'il ne puisse pas se relever. Tes yeux n'expriment pas la moindre once de pitié. Et encore, ton mode berserk n'est pas enclenché. L'enfoiré n'est pas aussi rapide que toi mais l'est suffisamment pour te surprendre en passant ses propres jambes entre les tiennes, fléchir les genoux, poser ses pieds à plat sur ton torse et exercer une pression assez conséquente pour t'envoyer valser par-dessus sa tête, derrière lui. Si tu fais rien tu vas t'éclater sur le sol la tête la première et ça va pas faire du bien. Ca va même plutôt faire très mal. Heureusement tu te rétablis par un saut de main des plus parfaitement effectués et atterris souplement sur tes pieds, genoux pliés et mains à terre pour amortir la chute. Tu te retournes à temps pour voir le type qui venait de voir passer son statut de « lointaine connaissance » à « ennemi public numéro un » basculer ses jambes en arrière, prenant de l'élan pour les ramener brusquement devant et se relever d'un bond comme le font les habitués en art martiaux._

_Vous vous regardez en chiens de faïence. Ouh que tu détestes ce mec. Ouh que tu as envie de lui latter la gueule là maintenant tout de suite. Et lui vu comment il te regarde il doit penser exactement la même chose. Super, ça vous fait un point en commun. D'ailleurs vous êtes tellement sur la même longueur d'ondes à ce moment que vous prenez d'un commun accord la décision de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre. _

_Sauf que vous n'aviez pas prévu que quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas entendu arriver vous retienne en vous attrapant par derrière et vous stoppe dans votre élan presque exactement en même temps._

_« -Ax' fait pas le con ! T'en fais quoi de ta réputation ?_

_-Roxas fait pas l'idiot ! T'as pensé à ma réputation ? »_

_C'est le meilleur pote de l'autre et ton frère. _

_Ton frère à qui tu te retiens de balancer à la figure que c'est pas ses oignons et que sa réputation à la con t'en as rien à foutre, c'est pas ton problème de toute façon. Qu'il aille se faire pendre avec sa réputation de merde. Tu te dégages violemment, le faisant reculer. Rien parce que tu n'es pas d'humeur et qu'il a manqué de t'énerver encore plus avec sa réplique d'égocentrique tu serais capable de t'en prendre à lui alors tu préfères ne pas le regarder parce que tu es sûr à 90% que si tu te retournes tu lui en colles une. Minimum. Le connard en face s'est lui aussi dégagé, quoique moins violemment que toi. C'est vrai. Il doit aimer son pote lui. Pas comme toi. _

_Il te lance un regard genre « tu vas le payer » avant de prendre son plateau (il lui prend la furieuse et soudaine envie de balancer le tien par terre mais le châtain l'arrête à temps, en même temps que Zexion qui avait regardé la scène sans intervenir jusqu'à présent) et de quitter la cantine d'un pas furibond. Tu as un sourire satisfait en voyant la mince traînée d'eau qu'il laisse sur son passage._

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et le goût de la victoire ne se prononce pleinement que lorsque l'ennemi marque sa défaite en quittant le champ de bataille._

_Bataille qui ne faisait que commencer._

_**¤ ° * § µ § * ° ¤**_

Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout. Enfin, vous savez comment toutes ces conneries ont commencé.

La pause de midi est passée, et comme d'habitude, depuis l'incident on s'évite (du moins à cette heure-là parce que OUI -merde- le mec il est dans ma classe alors NON je peux pas l'éviter indéfiniment) comme la peste. On est actuellement en cours de Littérature, et comme je suis bon élève j'écoute attentivement le prof qui nous lit un passage de la pièce que l'on étudie depuis maintenant trois semaines (même si ça me soûle comme c'est pas permis parce que cette pièce je la supporte pas. J'y peux rien, c'est viscéral ! Un peu comme avec le Porc-épic en fait). Zexion, en pleine digestion (et qui connaît la pièce mieux que le prof lui-même sans doute, quoiqu'avec Monsieur Rhapsodos faut s'attendre à tout. Et puis j'ai entendu dire que LOVELESS était sa pièce préférée), comate à côté de moi et ne calcule strictement rien à ce qui peut bien se passer autour de lui.

Je suis sur le point de commencer un énième gribouillis dans ma marge déjà envahie de couronnes et de croix en tout genre quand un projectile inattendu coupe mon geste en échouant juste à côté de ma main. Je fronce les sourcils et me retourne discrètement dans la direction du lanceur. C'est sans surprise que je tombe sur deux orbes émeraude en train de me fixer, un air de défi ancré sur le visage de leur imbécile de propriétaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ce connard ? Je jette un œil à la petite boule de papier froissé avant de la prendre et de la déplier machinalement.

_Tu perds rien pour attendre blondinette._

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Vous savez, les rictus tordus qu'on a face à quelque chose de pitoyable. Je marque la réponse à cette provocation minable (oui j'ai que ça à foutre et de toute façon le prof est dans son truc il calcule rien du tout) et je renvoie à l'envoyeur.

En plein dans sa tête.

Il me lance un regard furieux avant de lire ma réponse.

_Sans doute. Mais il semblerait visiblement que toi tu aies vraiment du temps à perdre pour oser m'envoyer des provocations aussi minables._

Et de se mettre à enrager sur sa chaise. C'est tellement hilarant de le voir se tortiller comme s'il avait quelque chose coincé entre ses fesses que je dois redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas me foutre ouvertement de sa gueule. Et accessoirement éviter de me faire chopper par le prof.

Je le vois griffonner rageusement quelque chose et il me renvoit le papier à présent tout chiffonné en essayant de m'atteindre à la tête. Raté.

J'ai même pas eu besoin d'esquiver.

_Ce qui est minable c'est la façon que tu as de ne pas reconnaître tes torts._

…

Il faut vraiment que je me retienne. Parce que là je vais piquer un fou-rire si ça continue et en plein cours ça va pas le faire. Je sais que je devrais m'énerver mais je suis tellement out que j'ai même plus la force de me foutre en rogne (digestion oblige). Alors comme ça monsieur cherche à me faire la morale. Il a pas l'air de savoir que la morale c'est moi qui la fais. Je prends mon temps pour répondre et lui renvoie le papier.

De nouveau dans sa petite (grosse) tête d'abruti.

_« Le sage n'affirme rien qu'il ne puisse prouver. » Et tu as l'air de très bien savoir de quoi tu parles_.

Il fulmine. Je le vois rien qu'à la façon (assez primaire d'ailleurs) qu'il a de s'acharner sur le misérable bout de papier qui nous sert de missive. Si je ne me contrôlais pas je m'autoriserais un sourire béat de satisfaction tellement le spectacle est délectable. Ce type est tellement facile à énerver que je pourrais passer des heures à lui balancer des piques. Enfin, je suppose que cela ne doit de toute façon pas être très difficile pour moi de l'énerver vu que ma seule _existence_ doit l'exaspérer. Après je ne me base que sur mes propres sentiments, ce qui n'est pas très fiable. Enfin bon. Il a déchiré d'un coup sec (et énervé) un bout de papier vierge pour écrire sa réplique dessus. M'est d'avis que ça risque d'être très intéressant.

_Tu as raison. Je sais de quoi je parle quand je dis que tu vas payer au centuple les intérêts de ton erreur de tout à l'heure._

L'erreur de tout à l'heure ?

…

Ah, il doit parler de l'habile mouvement de pied que j'ai effectué et dont il a résulté qu'il s'est écrasé comme une grosse bouse et de tout son long dans le couloir juste avant de rentrer en cours. Devant plusieurs autres classes. J'avais même pas retenu tiens. Bah en même temps il l'avait cherché. A vouloir me pousser pour que je me mange le mur, c'est lui qui s'est retrouvé à bouffer du lino. Je suis tenté de lui demander quel goût ça a...mais nan. Ne tentons pas plus le diable.

Et re-paf dans sa tête ! Tain aujourd'hui je suis en forme. Je suis en train de faire un sans-fautes là.

_Ah, c'est là qu'il doit y avoir erreur. Je n'ai jamais fait d'emprunt. Et aux dernières nouvelles c'est moi le créancier._

Ouh il est furax. Je me demande ce qui le fout le plus en rogne : ce que je lui écris (et il imagine même pas l'honneur que je lui fais en acceptant de lui répondre) ou ma capacité à savoir viser juste (au sens propre comme figuré). Il est tellement vénère que je peux voir sa main trembler de colère à l'œil nu. Et pourtant il est assez loin de moi, dans la rangée à ma droite, vers le milieu. Le bout de papier plus chiffonné que jamais ne tarde pas à revenir. Il est tellement énervé qu'il cherche même plus à viser.

C'est avec adresse que je l'attrape au vol. Ce qui le fait enrager encore plus vu que j'ai la classe et que je le fais ouvertement passer pour un lanceur du dimanche. Héhé.

_Je n'aurais jamais fait l'erreur de demander un crédit à quelqu'un qui ne rend pas la monnaie._

...RPFFFF.

Ca c'est moi. Oui je m'esclaffe en silence. Et oui c'est possible. La preuve, je le fais ! Ma réponse est presque automatique.

Tout comme le geste de renvoi qui l'amène à se prendre la boulette en pleine joue.

_N'ai surtout aucune inquiétude. Je te rendrai la tienne. Celle de ta pièce. Détachée._

Nyahahahaha ! Rien que d'imaginer sa réaction je me marre d'av...AIE ! Un truc lancé à toute vitesse vient de frapper ma tête en un « POC » assez désagréable. Je frotte instinctivement la zone sinistrée et me retourne, les sourcils froncés. Je tombe sur un Axel à l'air sournois et je comprends immédiatement. Ah il veut jouer à ça ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je ramasse sa gomme (l'OVNI c'était ça en fait) et la mets dans ma trousse. Il peut toujours courir (ou s'excuser tiens ce serait pas mal, mais dans l'état actuel des choses c'est moi qui peux me brosser je suppose) ou faire la danse du paopou bourré à poil sur la table du prof pour que je la lui rende. Je le vois qui me lance un regard dédaigneux genre « garde-la si tu veux j'en ai rien à foutre ». Mouais. C'est pas tout ça mais il est temps de répliquer maintenant. Je fouille ma trousse et choisis soigneusement un stylo bic. Je fais gaffe au prof (qui est toujours dans son truc depuis tout à l'heure -respect quand même), je vise et...

*PAF !*

HAHA! PILE ENTRE LES DEUX YEUX !

Quel superbe lancer ! CA ça s'appelle viser !

Ouh le beau rictus ! Mais c'est qu'il est pas content du tout le monsieur Porc-épic ! Oh, il prend son taille-crayon ? C'est avec ça qu'il compte riposter ? A sa guise. Je l'attends de pied ferme. En bon dessinateur désordonné j'ai tout un stock de crayons et de stylos bics prêts à l'emploi (même si l'emploi dans le cas présent est un peu différent de celui habituel). Il me regarde fixement, serre fermement le taille-crayon dans sa main, arme son bras, prend une superbe pose de lanceur d'expérience et...

« -Monsieur Kouen, puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? »

…

Oh la loose. Comment qu'il vient de se faire prendre en flag par le prof...

« -Alors monsieur Kouen ? J'attends ! »

Rhapsodos a croisé les bras, son livre retourné ouvert sur son bureau, les sourcils froncés. Porc-épic s'est figé, mais ne daigne pas répondre. Et de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire ? « J'allais envoyer ceci dans la tête du type que je hais au point de me faire chopper comme un crevard en plein milieu de votre cours pourquoi » ? Wahou. Super l'explication.

« -Allons donc, seriez-vous soudainement devenu muet, vous qui ne cessez de bavasser d'ordinaire ? Voilà bien la pire de vos infortunes... »

Genesis Rhapsodos. Sans doute un des profs dont la parole est plus redoutée que le personnage lui-même.

Ca se comprend.

« -Mais soyez reconnaissant : je vous épargne le supplice d'exposer davantage votre handicap à vos petits camarades qui, je n'en doute pas une seconde, seront très compréhensifs. »

Oho.

Il a pris un papier, son stylo fétiche et commence à écrire dessus. Il ne va quand même pas...

« -Allez donc exposer votre problème au Principal. »

...YES ! IL LE VIRE DE COURS ! DIEU EXISTE !

Alléluia ! Monsieur Rhapsodos je vous aime ! Je vous vénère ! Je vous adule ! Que dis-je, je vous idolâtre ! Vous êtes l'incarnation de Bouddha sur Terre !

Axel me lance un regard haineux alors qu'il range ses affaires. Héhé. Bien fait pour ta gueule connard. Ca t'apprendra à péter plus haut que ton cul. Il se lève pour aller prendre d'un coup sec et énervé le billet d'expulsion que lui tend le prof avant de se diriger d'un pas tout aussi rageur vers la porte. Qu'il ouvre sèchement.

Je le gratifie d'un léger « bye-bye » de la main, souriant. Il me lance un dernier regard noir (malgré le fait qu'il soit vert) avant de claquer la porte.

Quel caractère (comment ça je peux parler ? Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que je suis pas aussi impulsif que lui ! ...bon d'accord, peut-être un peu quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, mais c'est rare !). Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il est temps de se re-focaliser sur le cours.

« -Le don de la Déesse... »

...Mouais.

Je vais plutôt faire un joli dessin pour Naminé. Papa et Seph sont pas là (l'un est à Illusiopolis pour une livraison et l'autre...en mission je sais plus où) jusqu'à lundi (nous sommes jeudi) et du coup faut que j'aille chercher ma petite sœur à l'école primaire. Elle est habituée à leurs absences récurrentes (et surtout régulières), mais il faut garder en tête que ce n'est qu'une enfant et que des fois elle fait des caprices parce qu'ils lui manquent.

Les crises de larmes je connais ça aussi. Plus jeune j'en faisais souvent quand ça allait pas bien entre papa et maman et que je me retrouvais seul pris entre leurs disputes. Et Sora ? Quoi Sora ? Ah oui, Sora. Oh lui il s'arrangeait déjà pour n'être jamais là quand ça arrivait. Jeune et déjà populaire. Les clashs les plus importants entre nos parents, il ne les a jamais connus. Ce qui fait qu'il comprend pas ma suprême horreur des disputes. La peur quand lescris vrillent tes tympans à travers les murs de ta chambre que tu as pourtant fermée pour te couper de ce monde qui te terrorise. Les sanglots paniqués que tu n'arrives pas à arrêter et qui redoublent à chaque nouveau pleur de ta mère que tu perçois et que tu voudrais oublier. Les mains crispés sur tes oreilles, les supplications baignées de larmes qui franchissent tes lèvres comme une prière adressée à un dieu indifférent. Les hoquets à moitié étouffés qui font palpiter douloureusement ton cœur et ta poitrine. Oh non ça il connaît pas. Le petit prince ne cherche pas à connaître de toute façon. Du moment qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut, ça ne compte pas. Et même si ça compte, ce n'est que passager. Opportuniste ? Jusqu'au bout de ses foutus ongles manucurés.

Vous avez l'impression qu'entre lui et moi ce n'est pas le grand amour ? Vous avez complètement raison. Je ne déteste pas mon frère, mais je ne l'aime pas non plus. Pour moi c'est juste quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais occupé de moi, n'a jamais joué avec moi, avec qui je ne partage strictement rien, si ce n'est les mêmes gènes et le même toit. C'est tout. Ca ne va pas plus loin. Nos centres d'intérêts sont radicalement différents, voire opposés, mais surtout nous n'avons pas les mêmes règles de vie, ni les mêmes priorités. Lui sa priorité c'est lui-même. Moi ce sont les personnes que je chéris. Et c'est amplement suffisant pour que l'on ne puisse pas s'entendre. Moi les types qui pensent qu'à eux-mêmes, les narcissiques du 21ème siècle, je les supporte pas. Ni en peinture, ni en tableau, et encore moins en pseudos frérots. Pour moi les liens du sang ça signifie rien. Les affinités que l'on a avec les autres sont pas écrites dans nos gènes (et tant mieux parce que sinon la vie aurait plus aucun intérêt). C'est pas ça qui va me faire sentir proche d'une personne. Ce sont à la fois nos intérêts communs et nos différences. Apprécier l'autre pour ce qu'il est ET ce qu'il n'est pas, ne pas attendre de lui quelque chose que seuls nos préjugés nous auront dicté. Mais bon, je suppose que vous savez ça aussi bien que moi. Alors inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet.

Je franchis le portail bleu ciel à moitié ouvert et me dirige vers la garderie. Il est 18h21 et le soleil commence à se coucher, ce qui est normal vu qu'on est en novembre. Et oui ça va faire trois mois qu'on se fait des crasses avec l'autre imbécile de rouquin. Et non on n'en a pas marre. Enfin lui du moins. Personnellement c'est jamais moi qui vais chercher les emmerdes. A la base je demande rien et j'ai jamais rien demandé. Surtout à lui. Il doit se faire des films. Enfin bref. En pénétrant dans la salle au mobilier composé de petites tables disposées en cercle et de tapis parsemés de toutes sortes de jouets et de peluches, je repère du premier coup d'œil Naminé, assise à une table du fond, concentrée sur la feuille devant elle qu'elle s'applique à colorer avec un crayon que je devine être vert. Elle est toute mignonne dans sa petite robe et ses collants blancs. Je commence à m'approcher mais elle relève la tête et me voit. Un sourire joyeux illumine son visage et elle se lève pour se mettre à trottiner vers moi, bras tendus.

« -Roxas ! Roxas ! »

Je souris et me baisse, bras écartés pour la recevoir. Se jetant sur moi, elle enserre mon cou de ses petits bras et enfouit son visage dans mon écharpe. Une écharpe blanche qu'elle m'a offerte à mon anniversaire en même temps qu'une peinture de moi. Bluffante de réalisme pour son âge d'ailleurs. On me reconnaît tout de suite. D'après maman elle y a passé des semaines. Et papa n'a jamais vu défiler autant de photos de moi... Ben oui elle s'en est servi comme modèles. Quand je vous dis qu'elle est époustouflante cette petite. Mah c'est normal après tout, c'est ma sœur. Elle s'écarte un peu pour me regarder et faire la moue avant de déclarer, un peu ennuyée :

« -T'es tout froid. »

Je ris.

« -Et toi t'es toute chaude. Un vrai croissant qui sort du four ! »

Elle rit un peu alors que je la soulève pour la porter. Je me dirige vers la gardienne à son bureau près de la baie vitrée qui a gentiment évité de nous interrompre. Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, Tifa Lockheart me salue poliment.

« -Bonsoir, Tifa.

-Bonsoir Roxas. C'est encore vous qui êtes en charge d'aller chercher Naminé ce soir ? »

Je me retiens de rire jaune.

« -Il semblerait en effet.

-Il me semblait que vous aviez un frère jumeau pourtant...

-C'est exact.

-Et ne peut-il pas s'en charger une fois de temps en temps ? Enfin, loin de moi de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais c'est que je vous vois arriver tellement fatigué des fois... »

Oh. Je vois.

C'est tout elle ça. Cette femme est d'une extrême gentillesse envers les autres, et sa considération envers autrui a toujours été des plus honorables. Sa grande manie est de s'inquiéter même pour ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas très bien. J'en fais partie d'ailleurs, même si elle à l'habitude de me voir régulièrement le soir pendant...trois ans. Depuis mon entrée au lycée en fait.

« -Il a d'autres priorités. »

Elle écarquille les yeux. Oups. J'ai du répondre un peu froidement.

C'est le gros problème avec moi, dès qu'on en vient à parler de Sora, j'ai tendance à m'énerver assez facilement.

Et évidemment qu'il ne passe jamais la chercher. Il en a rien à foutre de sa petite sœur. Ca le dérange plus qu'autre chose de devoir s'occuper d'elle, ça lui « fait perdre son temps » comme il dit. Il a tout le temps « autre chose à faire ». Sale égoïste. Si passer ton temps à aller t'amuser avec tes imbéciles de copains et ton fan-club de dégénérés mentaux sont les « autres choses » que tu as à faire, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'enterrer la tête dans le sable jusqu'à la fin du prochain millénaire pour qu'on oublie à quoi tu ressembles tellement tu devrais avoir honte.

Tifa secoue un peu la tête mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Je l'adore. Elle au moins sait rester à sa place, pas comme toutes ces commères qui ont rien à faire que de fourrer leur nez dans ce qui ne les regarde absolument pas. Les gens qui se repaissent de la vie des autres, il n'y a rien de plus méprisable. On devrait limite leur faire un procès pour ingérence et atteinte à la vie privée.

« -Je vois. »

Elle reste sceptique mais n'insiste pas. Quand je vous dis que c'est un ange cette femme. Elle regarde sa montre pour noter l'heure dans son cahier et fait une petite croix à côté du prénom de ma petite sœur avant de retourner le cahier pour le mettre face à moi et me tendre le stylo. Je fais une signature rapide dans la colonne appropriée et lui rends le tout. Elle me remercie et va chercher le manteau de Naminé suspendu à un des porte-manteaux de l'entrée. Elle aide ma petite blondeur à l'enfiler pendant que je vais chercher son cartable, bleu avec des attaches jaunes en forme de paopous. Une petite feuille verte en plastique orne leur extrémité.

« -Attends grand frère ! Je le porte ! »

Je baisse les yeux vers elle. Elle me présente son dos pour que lui passe les anses autour des bras.

« -Tu es sûre ? Il m'a l'air un peu lourd pourtant...

-Mais non ! Et puis... »

Je hausse les sourcils. Elle baisse un peu la tête et murmure.

« -...le sac de grand frère est beaucoup plus lourd que les autres jours le jeudi. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Comment elle sait ça ?

« -Alors je peux au moins porter le mien toute seule ! »

Sa voix s'est faite assurée et ferme. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux bleus (oui c'est de famille) emplis de détermination. Je souris, attendri (oui je suis complètement gaga de ma petite sœur et alors ?).

« -Très bien, Miss Muscle. Je te laisse porter ton sac. »

Elle me fait un grand sourire et je l'aide à l'enfiler. Tifa se baisse pour bien ajuster son écharpe et son bonnet et lui met ses gants.

« -Voilà ma grande. Faites bien attention pendant le trajet, d'accord ?

-Oui !

-C'est bien. A demain alors ! »

Je tends la main et Naminé me la prend aussitôt pour la serrer. Elle se retourne une dernière fois pour gratifier Tifa d'un dernier signe d'au-revoir énergique.

« -Au revoir, Tifa.

-Bonne soirée, Roxas. A demain ! »

Je lui souris poliment et nous commençons à marcher. Arrivés dehors, Naminé resserre instinctivement sa petite main dans la mienne, surprise par le froid et l'obscurité. Son école est à 20 minutes à pied de la maison, et à dix de mon lycée. Autant vous dire qu'on a une petite trotte à faire.

« -Ca va, tu n'as pas froid ? »

Elle me répond par la négative.

« -Tu crois que grand frère Sora est rentré ? »

Son ton innocent m'a préservé de m'arrêter brusquement.

« -Je ne sais pas. Nous le saurons bien en arrivant. »

Elle fait la moue mais se tait.

Je n'aime pas l'entendre parler de Sora. Parce qu'à chaque fois, ça la rend triste. Même s'il ne lui a jamais porté la moindre attention, c'est son grand frère, et elle l'aime. Elle est encore petite, et à son âge tous les enfants ont de l'affection pour les membres de leur famille, parce qu'ils attendent d'eux l'amour dont ils ont besoin. Ce n'est malheureusement pas quelque chose que je peux changer, car nous sommes tous passés par là. Enfin.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle le dit, je me demande s'il est à la maison. Il est sorti à 17h (contrairement à moi qui ai terminé à 18h) donc théoriquement il devrait y être, mais avec sa sale manie de sortir faire la fête à tout bout de champ (ou je ne sais quoi d'autre) sans prévenir personne, on sait jamais. Enfin, prévenir personne... Il ne prévient que papa et Sephiroth, et encore quand ils sont là. Et sachant que ce n'est actuellement pas le cas, je peux toujours me brosser pour être au courant de ses plans de soirée. En fait je préfère ne pas y penser, sinon ça va encore m'énerver et aujourd'hui j'ai déjà eu ma dose avec l'autre con. M'étonne pas qu'ils traînent ensemble les deux tiens. « Qui se ressemble s'assemble » comme on dit...

Nous arrivons enfin à destination pour constater que les lumières sont allumées au rez-de-chaussée. L'autre est là visiblement. Nous montons les marches du perron et j'ouvre la porte d'entrée. A peine Naminé a-t-elle posé le pied à l'intérieur que les emmerdes commencent.

« -Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est presque sept heures ! Vous avez foutu quoi pendant tout ce temps ? »

Sora vient de débouler dans l'entrée, l'air énervé. Je lève les yeux au plafond et respire profondément. Du calme. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver, la soirée ne fait que commencer.

« -On n'a rien fait de spécial, Sora. Et si tu étais allé la chercher à ta sortie à cinq heures je n'aurais pas eu à le faire et je serais rentré plus tôt. »

Il prend un air dédaigneux, comme à chaque fois que je tape là où ça fait mal. En clair, quand j'ai raison. Oh cet air... Il va _la_ sortir.

Et il va falloir que je me contrôle pour pas _le_ faire sortir.

« -J'avais autre chose à faire. »

BINGO !

« -Oui, comme d'habitude. Alors au lieu de perdre ton temps à regarder des séries pour attardés mentaux à la télé, j'espère que tu as au moins pensé à préparer à manger ? »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« -Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis pas ta bonne !

-Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as strictement rien fait pour changer ? »

Le ton monte. Je suis en train de sérieusement me mettre en colère et c'est pas bon.

« -Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? J'en sais rien de ce qui faut bouffer moi ! C'est toi qui t'en occupes d'habitude ! »

Pas bon du tout.

« -Justement, ça t'aurait bouché le trou de ton petit cul que de me remplacer et prendre une initiative pour une fois ?

-Tu me parles pas comme ça !

-Je te parle comme je veux, ton statut d'aîné ne te donne pas plus d'importance que quiconque dans cette maison.

-Et alors ? Ils devraient pourtant vous apprendre au moins le mot « respect » en L ! »

...Bordel.

Je vais lui latter la gueule. Je m'approche de lui, le choppe par le col et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« -Ecoute-moi bien, _grand frère : _le respect ça s'apprend pas, ça se gagne. Et toi tu es à des ANNEES LUMIERES d'obtenir le mien. Les merdeux dans ton genre, la seule chose qu'ils risquent d'avoir venant de moi c'est un poing dans leur sale petite gueule de faux bourge mal dégrossi et de quoi se tenir à carreau jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Alors tu descends de ton petit poney, tu fermes ta gueule, et tu nous fous la paix. Pigé ? »

Il s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose, mais un sanglot l'arrête. Nous tournons la tête vers Naminé qui s'est mise à pleurer.

Ca me calme direct. Je lâche Sora et me précipite vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« -Je suis désolé Nami. On t'a fait peur c'est ça ? Chuuut, allez, c'est fini maintenant, ça va aller. Ne pleure plus. »

Sora lâche un « pfff » méprisant et je me retiens de me relever pour lui en mettre une. Si ce n'est pas deux.

Je l'entends quitter la pièce et retourner s'asseoir devant la télé. Tant mieux. Pendant qu'il regarde sa merde il est pas en train de nous faire chier. Je relève la tête de ma petite sœur pour essuyer les larmes qui inondent ses joues à l'aide d'un mouchoir sorti du paquet dans ma poche. Elle hoquette mais se calme.

« -Voilà, c'est bien. Et maintenant on essuie toutes ces vilaines larmes, ok ? »

Elle acquiesce et je lui souris gentiment. Elle prend le mouchoir que je lui tends et s'essuie les yeux avant de renifler et de se moucher.

« -Ca va mieux ? Oui ? Super. Et si on mangeait des pâtes ce soir ? Tu sais, celles en forme d'étoiles que tu adores. C'est d'accord ? Génial. Tu enlèves ton manteau et tes chaussures pendant que je vais préparer ça ? »

Elle fait « oui » de la tête. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et lui caresse doucement la tête avant de monter à l'étage poser nos sacs dans nos chambres respectives. Je vérifie les éventuels nouveaux messages sur mon portable (y'en a pas) et le laisse sur mon bureau, puis je redescends pour enlever mes baskets (oui je sais c'est pas bien, je suis monté en chaussures) et mon manteau avant de mettre mes chaussons. En passant par le salon je me force à ignorer Sora toujours planté devant une série débile à la hauteur de son Q.I. Arrivé dans la cuisine je retrouve Naminé, les yeux encore un peu rouges, m'attendant sagement debout à côté de la table, ses chaussons avec des têtes de mogs aux pieds. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer inconsciemment.

« -Roxas, je peux t'aider ?

-Mais bien sûr ma puce. Tiens regarde : tu vois le placard juste en-dessous du four ? Eh bien tu vas me sortir la petite balance qui est dedans.

-D'accord. »

Elle se dirige à petits pas vers le placard en question et je me retourne vers le plan de travail pour sortir une cuillère à soupe et une casserole des tiroirs en-dessous.

« -Je la mets où ?

-Pose-la sur la table. Voilà, comme ça. Tu veux bien me sortir le sel qui est dans le placard à côté s'il te plaît ? Ce serait gentil. »

Je remplis la casserole d'eau et la mets sur le gaz que j'allume avant de mettre un couvercle pour que ça chauffe plus vite. Je surveille Naminé du coin de l'œil pendant que je vais chercher lesdites pâtes dans un énième placard. C'est qu'on a une sacrée panoplie d'ustensiles de cuisine. Quand elle vivait encore ici, maman adorait faire la cuisine. Elle pouvait y passer des heures. Quand je repense à la tonne de gâteaux qu'elle nous faisait à chaque fois... Nan, nan. C'est vraiment pas le moment de baver.

« -Et maintenant je fais quoi ? »

Je sors les pâtes et les pose à côté de la balance puis prends le sel que je déplace sur le plan de travail, à côté du gaz.

« -Eh bien, tu verses les pâtes dans le récipient de la balance jusqu'à ce que...

-Bon c'est pas bientôt fini le cours de cuisine ? J'ai faim moi ! »

Je me dirige d'un pas énervé vers la porte de la cuisine et la ferme un peu brusquement. Un de ces quatre je vais arrêter de faire des efforts et je ferai la bouffe que pour moi et Naminé. Il aura qu'à se démerder. Ou aller chez une de ses groupies qui j'en suis sûr l'accueillera à bras grands ouverts. Avec un peu de chance il se mariera et se cassera avec. Là, je pourrai dire que je suis en vacances même en période scolaire.

« -Je disais donc. Tu verses les pâtes dans le récipient de la balance jusqu'à ce que l'aiguille rouge en-dessous soit sur la barre marquée d'un 18 suivi d'un zéro. »

Ne vous révoltez pas, je ne la prends absolument pas pour une idiote. C'est juste que je ne sais pas où ils en sont avec les nombres, alors je préfère pas prendre de risque.

« -Comme ça ?

-Oui, comme ça. Tu vois l'aiguille bouger ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Dès que tu as fini, tu prends le récipient, tu le poses à côté du sel sur plan de travail, tu ranges la balance et les pâtes et tu vas chercher tes devoirs qu'on regarde ?

-D'accord. »

Je retourne à mon eau qui commence à bouillir en songeant à la disserte de philo que j'ai à rendre demain. Je l'ai presque finie mais quelque chose me dit que je suis quand même pas couché. Je sens que je vais terminer ça vite fait parce que franchement ça me soûle. Et puis c'est pas comme si Monsieur Valentine notait très sec. Dans tous les cas je pense avoir la moyenne.

Je suis tiré de mes réflexions par ma veste qu'on tiraille. Je baisse le regard sur Naminé qui me tend son cahier de textes décoré de chocobos.

« -Alors voyons ça. Vendredi, vendredi...ah, voilà. Tu n'as que de la lecture ?

-Oui, Monsieur Marluxia a dit qu'on avait bien travaillé cette semaine, alors il nous a rien donné d'autre.

-Je vois. Va chercher ton livre alors, on va faire ça pendant que les pâtes cuisent. Qu'est-ce que vous lisez en ce moment ?

-Le Journal de Jiminy Criquet. »

Tiens. Voilà un nom qui me rappelle des choses. On l'avait eu à lire aussi à son âge. Bon bouquin. Ca relate les aventures d'un jeune garçon qui s'appelle Ciel si je me souviens bien. Il traversait tout plein de mondes différents pour retrouver ses amis disparus. Ca m'avait fasciné et je passais mon temps à imaginer les mondes en question. Et à les dessiner surtout. Ca doit venir de là ma passion pour les contes de fées...

Le repas se passe en silence, à peine ponctués par les commentaires désobligeants de Sora auxquels je me garde bien d'apporter une quelconque réponse pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Pas question de faire encore pleurer Naminé. Ce n'est qu'après avoir débarrassé, fait la vaisselle, fait prendre sa douche à Naminé et lui avoir lu une histoire pour qu'elle s'endorme que je m'attèle enfin à ma disserte. Il est 21h06. Il est plus tôt que je ne le pensais en fait. Bon allez, qu'est-ce que j'ai mis déjà dans mon dernier paragraphe que je baratine dans la continuité et qu'on en finisse ? Non mais franchement, ce sujet merdique... je vous le donne en cent, en mille, et même en millions : « Un amour sincère peut-il transcender une haine profonde ? » Où est-ce qu'ils sont allés nous le pêcher celui-là ? Le prof a du regarder trop de dramas à la téloche, c'est pas possible autrement. Enfin bref. Je vais lui concocter une belle conclusion toute enjolivée de mon crû puis douche et dodo ! C'est que ça fatigue toutes ces conneries. Tiens ça me rappelle que je commence par deux heures de philo demain. Et merde. Je me demande ce que l'autre abruti a préparé aussi. Vous pensez qu'il va s'acharner longtemps comme ça ? Non hein ? Il est quand même pas aussi con...

_**¤ * ° § µ § ° * ¤**_

Ok.

Je retire ce que j'ai eu la faiblesse de penser hier soir.

CE TYPE EST LE MEC LE PLUS STUPIDE QUE LA TERRE AIT JAMAIS PORTE (une minute de silence en signe de respect pour son esprit de mère éplorée). C'est officiel. Ah vous êtes là vous ? Ben vous tombez bien tiens. Vous allez avoir la preuve VIVANTE de ce que j'avance. Pour commencer, une petite question : est-ce que vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes qui soient puériles au point de pousser l'acte de vengeance jusqu'à plus de TROIS MOIS après l'incident déclencheur ? Non hein ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il semblerait que je sois vraiment maudit alors. Dans près de 30 kilomètres de diamètre d'agglomération urbaine, il a fallu que ce soit MOI qui tombe sur LE spécimen même pas encore connu des autorités sanitaires. Oui oui vous avez bien compris, les bonhommes en blanc qui s'occupent des détraqués du bulbe. Je suis SÛR que ce type s'est échappé d'un asile ou d'un établissement du même genre. Parce que là ça devient compulsif, voire OBSESSIONNEL son ressentiment. J'ai jamais vu (et surtout vécu) ça.

Ce qu'il vient de me faire...mais je suis à peu près CERTAIN que même à l'école primaire les élèves en ont plus l'idée ! Non mais quelle connerie ! Je vous repasse la scène pour que vous soyez au parfum.

Je venais de rentrer en cours (après que le prof ait presque dix minutes de retard mais ça c'est normal ; on vous pardonne monsieur Valentine. Parce que vous donnez pas des notes merdiques et que accessoirement vous êtes canon), encore à moitié endormi (ouais je suis pas du matin mais je pense que vous l'aviez compris) donc je calculais pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'avais machinalement posé mon sac sur ma table attitrée depuis le début de l'année (soit : devant) et commencé à sortir toute ma panoplie de l'élève modèle (comprendre : des stylos qui MARCHENT, un cours LISIBLE et surtout des feuilles VIERGES. Parce que je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais comme par hasard jamais personne a de feuilles pour continuer à prendre son cours. Et du coup comme t'es le seul à en avoir tu deviens le distributeur officiel de la classe. Je vous jure que le prochain qui me demande je lui taxe. Cinq munnies la feuille. A prendre ou à laisser). Puis est arrivé le moment où, fatalement, je devais poser mon petit popotin délicat sur le bois barbare (et volontairement usité par sadisme) de la chaise (c'est CA le véritable fléau de l'école !) sur laquelle j'allais passer deux heures à comater (comprendre : souffrir en silence). Alors en bon automate habitué à ses longues heures de paresse journalières, c'est avec un soulagement déjà à moitié consommé que je me suis laissé tomber de tout mon poids sur ce que je pensais être sur le point de me rattraper, vu que c'était LA et que techniquement ça pouvait PAS bouger (vous sentez la blague venir ? Moi aussi. Sauf que je l'ai déjà sentie passer). Sauf que EVIDEMMENT ça a bougé. Je me suis donc retrouvé à me rétamer magistralement par terre devant TOUTE ma classe. La HONTE quoi. Et devinez qui était derrière le sale coup ? Hein ? Bravo ! Vous avez trouvé ! Le roi des emmerdeurs, le prince des porcs-épics punks, l'empereur des plans foireux et conneries en tout genre, j'ai nommé Axel Kouen ! Avouez que ça en jette non ?

Je me relève tant bien que mal en me massant le bas du dos. C'est que ça fait un mal de chien ! Je me suis explosé le coccyx. Et les autres qui se marrent comme des baleines. Et après on s'étonne qu'elles soient en voie d'extinction. Seul Zexion s'est bougé pour m'aider et me demander si ça va. Rahlàlà. T'aime Zex. Dommage que tu aies un faible pour Kuma, parce que tu demanderais à être mon petit copain je cracherais pas sur l'offre. Mais t'es trop timide pour ça. Dommage parce que les autres savent pas ce qu'ils perdent. D'un autre côté tant mieux : ils te méritent pas. Enfin bref. Je me retourne pour lancer un regard que je souhaite pulvérisateur à mon tortionnaire des bacs à sable mais avec la grimace de douleur ça doit pas le faire. Et vas-y qu'il me balance son petit sourire narquois. L'est content de lui hein ? Il a fait son petit show de la journée. Heureux les simples d'esprit moi je dis. Mais attendez une seconde...qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il va quand même pas... ah non, ah non ! Je suis pas d'accord !

« - Eh ben alors Strife ? Tes céréales ont du mal à passer ce matin ? Tu me sembles un peu _lourd..._»

…

Non mais COMMENT IL SAIT CE QUE JE BOUFFE LE MATIN LUI ? Et puis de quoi j'me mêle d'abord ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à s'asseoir à côté de moi (enfin dans la rangée d'à côté mais c'est pareil ! Y'a qu'un mètre cinquante qui nous sépare !) ? Il peut pas aller voir dans la constellation de Kingdom Hearts si j'y suis ? Et il peut bien parler ! Je suis sûr que même toutes les blagues pourries de Xigbar réunies sont moins lourdes que lui ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à essayer de faire de l'esprit alors qu'un organisme unicellulaire le battrait à un test de Q.I. ?

« -Ta gueule Kouen. Tu devrais savoir que y'a pas plus lourd que toi dans cette classe et ce bahut. Rien que d'imaginer ce que tes potes doivent subir chaque jour ça me donne envie d'aller les consoler. »

Et bim dans ta face. Ah tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein ? Connard.

« -Oh mais je suis sûr que y'en a qui seraient pas contre. »

Héhé...hé...HEY ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

« -...j'espère que tu parles pas pour toi, Kouen. »

...C'EST QUOI CETTE EXPRESSION GENRE IL CONSIDERE L'IDEE ? Non mais au large ! Aux océans ! Aux abysses ! Il m'approche pas à moins de 8 kilomètres ! Je le vois esquisser ne serait-ce QU'UN SEUL PAS, je le défonce, lui et sa gueule de pseudo-mannequin des profondeurs (obscures de l'obscurantisme. Nan cherchez pas chuis inspiré c'est tout). Bon là ça risque d'être un peu dur vu qu'on est en cours et qu'il est assis, mais quand même. Y'a des limites à ne pas franchir. Des barrières à respecter. Des bornes à ne pas dépasser. Et là il en est presque à avoir passé le pas. Et il a pas intérêt à le faire.

_Qu'il ne fasse._

_Surtout pas._

_Le premier pas._

Il me parle plus parce qu'il suit le cours là. Ca n'empêche pas les petits coups d'œil en coin qu'il me lance quand il croit que je le vois pas. Laisse tomber mon gars. T'es plus grillé qu'une ampoule. Et elle au moins elle a l'avantage de briller, parce que si toi t'es une lumière moi je suis le double de Ciel et je manie pas une Keyblade (c'est son arme dans le Journal de Jiminy Criquet. Une espèce d'épée en forme de clé) mais deux.

Je m'autorise un bâillement (qui fait sans doute concurrence à celui d'un hippopotame mais c'est un détail) quand le prof a le dos tourné et je me tourne machinalement vers la porte de la classe, à ma droite, qui a le mérite d'être surplombée par une horloge qui MARCHE (oui dans les établissements scolaires c'est rare de nos jours. Voir carrément en voie d'extinction). Tain ça fait qu'une demi-heure qu'on est là ? C'est pas possible, l'est détraqué ce truc. Quoique d'après ma montre, non. Et merde. Même la technologie est contre moi aujourd'hui ! Je m'apprête à retourner à mes notes (ou plutôt mes dessins dans la marge) quand un détail attire mon attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il tient dans sa main le Porc-Épic ?

…

Hey mais c'est mon stylo ! Celui que je lui ai balancé dans la figure hier d'ailleurs.

Je savais pas qu'il l'avait récupéré. Il capte mon regard et me lance un sourire narquois. Genre. Genre j'en ai quelque chose à foutre qu'il ait mon stylo. Genre je vais aller lui réclamer. C'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin en plus. Oh ? Il va s'en servir pour écrire ? Je VEUX voir ça !

Il ôte méthodiquement le capuchon, le pose délicatement sur sa table, comme pour faire durer l'instant (nan pas « comme », c'est son intention), fige son visage en une expression faciale sournoisement satisfaite. Je ne prends conscience de mon rictus éminemment moqueur que lorsque la mine commence à parcourir le papier.

Sans rien marquer du tout.

Il fronce les sourcils, recommence à essayer d'écrire en appuyant plus. Rien à faire.

Je me délecte de le voir me lancer un regard énervé lorsqu'il comprend que mon stylo ne marche plus depuis longtemps. Quel imbécile. Il ne me pensait quand même pas suffisamment stupide pour faire la même erreur que lui ? C'est insultant de se savoir sous-estimé ! Enfin bref. Il balance mon stylo dans la poubelle d'un geste agacé mais se loupe magistralement.

…

Et moi comme un con je suis écroulé de rire sur ma table. J'en pleure même. C'était tellement pathétique de voir le stylo voler fièrement en direction de la corbeille et de se ramasser lamentablement par terre dix centimètres plus loin que mon système nerveux plus déficient que d'ordinaire en état de fatigue a disjoncté. Zexion qui a tout suivi à côté de moi me tape gentiment dans le dos pour que je me calme, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je respire un grand coup et relève la tête, essuyant avec ma main les petites larmes qui ont commencé à perler aux coins de mes yeux. Je me tourne vers Kouen.

…

…

NYAHAHAHAHAHA ! La tête d'ahuri qu'il se paye ! Excellent !

Je suis en train de me fendre la poire (et merde j'ai faim maintenant) et le prof calcule rien du tout. Ou alors il a calculé mais fait comme si il était mauvais en maths. Et à en croire ses agrègs de philo et de bioéthique ça m'étonnerait BEAUCOUP qu'il le soit.

Bizarrement je suis crevé. Je sais pas si c'est le cours, la fin de la semaine, ou l'autre énergumène et ses regards peu amènes –et à vrai dire je m'en tamponne- mais les faits sont là : j'en ai assez. C'est que la première heure et j'en ai déjà ma claque (que je donnerais bien volontiers à l'autre abruti à côté d'ailleurs). J'ai tellement envie de pioncer que m'avachir sur ma table comme un bon petit cancre atteint de narcolepsie chronique ne me poserait aucun problème de conscience, à un ou deux détails près (sachant que le premier détail c'est le prof, et le second l'image peu valorisante que je lui donnerais. Et lèches-bottes vous-mêmes, non mais !).

Le cours se termine sans autre incident notoire. Ben oui, même si on se déteste, même si on est à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre, même si on a toutes les raisons du monde pour se pourrir mutuellement l'existence à chaque foutue heure de chaque foutue journée qui passe, ben on avait cours quoi. Et accessoirement le bac à la fin de l'année, même si ça reste purement anecdotique bien sûr.

La récréation est maintenant terminée, et j'en suis à accompagner Zexion jusqu'à sa salle de cours (j'ai terminé ma matinée de mon côté, et nos options sont différentes) lorsqu'un obstacle au premier abord non identifié nous bloque le passage en bas des escaliers accédant au premier étage.

« -Salut ! »

Un obstacle doué de parole visiblement. Nous relevons la tête d'un même mouvement (jusqu'à présent nous avions une vue tout à fait remarquable de ses converses bicolores aux lacets à carreaux blancs et noirs et sur le bas de son jean d'un bleu délavé élimé et déchiré par endroits).

Et là, ce fut le drame.

« -Tu es Zexion, c'est ça ? Désolé de te déranger juste avant d'entrer en cours, mais j'ai passé la récréation à te chercher et je ne te trouve que maintenant, et comme après il sera trop tard pour te le demander… Ah au fait, je me présente, je suis Demyx Kuma ! »

Aucune réaction du côté de Zexion. A vrai dire, je pense que ses fonctions cérébrales fonctionnant d'ordinaire à très haut régime ont complètement disjoncté et cessé leur activité au moment même où Mélopée Nocturne est entré dans son champ de vision. En clair : encéphalogramme plat. Il est tellement immobile que Méduse serait passée dans le coin que ça m'étonnerait pas.

Je prends la main tendue de Demyx pour faire diversion. Et accessoirement lui éviter de passer pour un crétin à tendre le bras comme ça sans que personne ne lui rende son salut.

« -Enchanté, je suis Roxas Strife. Excuse-le, il n'est pas très réactif ce matin, mais ça va lui passer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui demander ? »

Kuma me regarde, un peu étonné, mais le sourire joyeux dont il ne se départit jamais s'agrandit alors qu'il formule sa requête.

« -Eh bien en fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était le meilleur élève parmi toutes les terminales et... »

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné avant de joindre les mains et de se pencher brusquement en avant d'un air suppliant devant Zexion qui (si j'en crois ma connaissance du personnage) manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque (mais heureusement pour lui il est plus solide que ça. Enfin, je crois).

« -S'il te plaît est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à remonter ma moyenne ? Il FAUT que j'aie mon bac ! ! »

Aucune réaction. De mon côté aussi cette fois. Je risque un coup d'œil vers mon meilleur ami.

…

Ok.

Houston, nous avons un problème : la navette ne répond plus.

« -Heu…Zexion ? »

MAY-DAY, MAY-DAY, il semblerait qu'elle soit définitivement partie sur orbite ! Activez les mesures d'urgence.

VITE.

« -Je pense qu'il est d'accord. »

Si c'est pas le cas (et ça m'étonnerait encore plus que de voir le Porc-Epic s'agenouiller devant moi pour me jurer son allégeance éternelle. Quoique…) je vais me faire trucider proprement (me regardez pas avec cet air sceptique un dictionnaire, ça n'est pas redoutable que pour les analphabètes !), mais c'est pas grave. Du moins, pas trop.

Demyx jubile.

« -Super ! Alors on se retrouve dans une heure en bas des escaliers de la cantine, ok ?

-Heu…pour quoi faire ?

-Ben pour en discuter bien sûr ! Faut qu'on s'organise des horaires et des jours et tout !

-Ah. Pas faux.

-A dans une heure alors ! »

Il nous gratifie d'un dernier signe de la main énergique, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, avant de disparaître au bout de la cour. La deuxième sonnerie n'a pas encore retenti, mais j'ai l'étrange impression que cette entrevue a duré dix mille ans. Je me tourne vers mon bibliophile préféré.

« -Zexion. Tu vas être en retard. »

Il ne bouge toujours pas, les yeux fixement rivés vers l'endroit où Kuma a disparu.

Je me demande durant un instant si l'atomisation de la bibliothèque du Jardin Radieux par un maniaque pyromane aurait produit le même effet. Mais bon, c'est pas une raison pour rester de marbre aussi longtemps ! Il pourrait réagir un peu quand même, on dirait presque qu'il a arrêté de….Ah non.

Pas presque.

Je pousse un long soupir à la fois las et blasé.

« -Zexion. Respire. »

_**¤ * ° § µ § ° * ¤**_

Ce qu'il y a de génial avec Zexion, c'est qu'au contraire de toutes ces filles devenant complètement hystériques rien que parce que le mec (dans la plupart des cas une gravure de mode inatteignable façon shôjo manga aussi froide et rigide que la banquise, MAIS aux regards et rictus heu sourires ravageurs) qu'elles affectionnent (ou plutôt idolâtrent) leur a accordé (je ne garantis rien quant à l'authenticité de leur sens de la réalité, et donc, de leur perception des choses) ne serait-ce qu'une microseconde d'_attention_ (encore un mot à prendre au sens hyperbolique bien sûr je ne suis pas sûr que dire « merci » à une personne qui s'est écartée sur votre passage pour que vous puissiez accéder à votre salle de classe soit une preuve irréfutable de l'intérêt qu'on lui porte), lui ne s'embarrasse pas de manifestations sonores insupportablement stridentes pour exprimer son contentement. Il ne passe pas non plus son heure de cours suivant l'événement à taper frénétiquement et impitoyablement sur son clavier de portable totalement innocent comme un geek en manque de WOW pour informer le monde entier (très réduit vu qu'il se limite à son répertoire téléphonique) que c'est « le plus beau jour de sa vie parce que machin lui a PARLE ». Non, vraiment rien de tout cela. A vrai dire, il ne risque pas d'être atteint d'une telle frénésie (typiquement féminine cela dit en passant et le premier qui dit « sexiste » je l'emmène à l'hosto pour qu'il se fasse greffer des yeux et surtout des oreilles), car même s'il sait garder ses émotions pour lui et faire preuve d'un remarquable sang-froid, Zexion a un autre problème en face de la personne qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement : il perd tous, absolument TOUS ses moyens. Et ce sont généralement (et évidemment surtout) ses plus avantageux.

Le premier d'entre eux (et non le moindre) : la faculté de s'exprimer de manière claire, haute et intelligible.

« -Re bonjour Zexion !

-…Hgbl. (traduction : Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir Demyx.)

-Ca te dit de manger avec nous ? J'ai pensé que ce serait plus sympa de discuter autour d'un bon repas ! Oh bien sûr tu peux venir aussi Roxas !

-C'est très gentil à toi (ça c'est moi comme vous vous en doutez).

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-…gneuh ? (traduction : C'est une excellente idée, pourquoi pas ?) »

Le second (oui ça s'aggrave) : la faculté de s'exprimer tout court.

« -Quand je te vois, tu as toujours un livre à la main ! Tu dois adorer lire non ?

-…

-Okay, c'était une question stupide, la réponse est évidente, haha !

-…

-Et sinon, quels jours t'arrangeraient ? »

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je devrais rire ou pleurer devant ce tableau. Et Kingdom Hearts sait à quel point je suis un amateur d'art pourtant.

Je pousse un long soupir en baissant la tête sur mon couscous (oui c'est mangeable. J'ai attendu que le Porc-Epic en face de moi y goûte et ne soit pas pris de convulsions pour m'en assurer).

« -Eh bien blondinette, c'est quoi ce soupir de jeune vierge amoureuse ? Aurais-tu tes règles ? »

…

Evidemment qu'il est là, pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête ? C'est le meilleur pote de Kuma, vous vous souvenez ? Donc quand celui-ci a dit « nous » ça incluait cet imbécile dans le lot (qui comprend également cette chère Larxène, actuellement occupée à terrifier les secondes de la table d'à côté en jouant avec son couteau tout en les fixant d'un air pas catholique. Même si je pense qu'elle est pas non plus du genre orthodoxe).

Je relève la tête pour le regarder. Il a ce rictus narquois qu'il affiche quand il pense avoir trouvé une bonne réplique. Je fais tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui renvoyer la pareille. En plus expérimenté.

Mais non. Il faut que je lui parle _sérieusement_, et engager des négociations juste après avoir vicieusement riposté à une offensive ne va faire que nuire à mon sens diplomatique et à la sincérité de ma démarche.

Je me lève.

« -_Axel_, je peux te parler une minute ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, surpris et méfiant (après tout c'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom, donc j'imagine que ça fait forcément louche), mais il ne fait pas mine de vouloir me suivre.

« -Pourquoi faire ? »

…ok, il a décidé de faire son chieur.

Rester calme.

« -Je pense qu'il y a…_certaines choses_ que nous avons besoin de mettre au clair.

-Quel _genre_ de choses ?

-Des choses qui ne concernent que _nous. _Alors suis-moi, _s'il te plaît_. »

Là vous allez quand même pas me dire que je ne fais pas d'efforts ! Je lui ai demandé _poliment_ ! Et sans lui crier dessus (ce qui doit relever de l'exploit) !

…il a besoin de prendre cet air ennuyé et de se traîner comme ça pour se lever ?

Ce qu'il M'ENERVE ! Si je fais rien on en a pour trois heures jusqu'à ce que _sa majesté_ daigne faire traverser la cantine à son noble postérieur de prolétaire pour que nous puissions enfin discuter en personnes civilisées ! Je lui attrape le poignet fermement (sous les yeux furieux d'un Sora qui me transperce du regard genre « wow tu l'emmènes où mon mec comme ça ? » alors que si je le pouvais je le lui offrirais emballé dans un joli paquet cadeau au papier brillant avec un gros nœud rouge même pas besoin d'attendre Noël !) et le traîne derrière moi jusqu'à ce que nous ayons passé une porte adjacente donnant sur une cage d'escalier de secours. Je le lâche avant qu'il ne fasse mine de se dégager et me retourne vers lui.

Ses yeux verts me toisent avec froideur du haut de leur mètre quatre-vingt mais il ne dit rien. Il attend que je parle.

Pour une fois.

« -Bon alors écoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas… »

J'essaie de faire abstraction du rictus qui étire ses lèvres et continue sur ma lancée.

« -…et c'est réciproque, mais au nom de cette animosité qui quelque part nous…_réunit_, je voudrais que nous fassions une trêve. »

Il hausse un sourcil, sceptique.

« -Précise.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Demyx plaît _beaucoup_ à Zexion.

-Et ?

-Et ça m'a tout l'air d'être réciproque. »

Le regard incrédule qu'il me lance me donne envie de l'attraper par le col et de le gifler en lui hurlant à la figure « ACHETE-TOI DES TELESCOPES CRETIN, EN PLUS D'ETRE UN PORC-EPIC T'AS ETE CROISE AVEC UNE TAUPE OU QUOI ? ». Une gifle par syllabe bien sûr. Bien détachées les syllabes.

Je lui fais signe de me suivre (ce que par miracle il fait) en m'approchant de la porte que j'entrouvre suffisamment pour que nous puissions avoir une vue acceptablement dégagée de nos meilleurs amis respectifs. Il se place derrière moi et penche sa tête un peu au-dessus de la mienne pour regarder. Ses cheveux m'effleurent la joue et je détecte une odeur de shampoing à l'eucalyptus. Typiquement masculin.

Je secoue imperceptiblement la tête pour me libérer de l'entêtement qu'il provoque (tain mais il pourrait pas choisir des parfums que je déteste histoire que j'ai pas à me casser la tête pour le charier ?) et me reconcentre sur le couple-en-devenir à notre table. C'est avec un très grand (et respectable) esprit chevaleresque que nous voyons Demyx faire don de son dessert (de la mousse au chocolat) à Zexion qui joue les modestes gentes dames bégayant et agitant les mains en signe de protestation (je pense que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énergique depuis qu'on se connaît. Et ça va faire deux ans quand même).

Le Porc-Epic écarquille les yeux, visiblement…sidéré ?

« -Ok. _Là_ je te crois. »

Il s'éloigne alors que je referme la porte et le rejoins, un sourcil interrogateur levé.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, super sérieux.

« -Demyx ne donne JAMAIS son dessert à qui que ce soit. JAMAIS. Pas même à moi. Limite tu tentes quoi que ce soit il t'arrache la main et utilise les nerfs pour s'en faire des cordes. Il tient presque plus à ce qu'il y a sur son plateau qu'à sa guitare. »

Je lui renvoie une expression sincèrement étonnée.

« -Je vois. C'est sérieux alors.

-Oh que oui. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de cette trêve ? »

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire. Il est enfin prêt à m'écouter sérieusement.

« -Je disais que ce serait bien qu'on en fasse une pour le bon développement de leur relation. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il risque de se passer si nous passons notre temps à nous taper dessus à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent comme ça à ton avis ? Le chemin psychologique qu'ils vont prendre est évident : ils vont d'abord se sentir extrêmement gênés de voir que chacune de leur rencontre n'apporte que joutes verbales cinglantes et basses provocations vicieuses en tout genre (là je parle surtout pour lui en fait) entre leurs deux meilleurs amis. Et comme ce sont des personnes particulièrement impliquées dans leur mission de faire en sorte de ne pas imposer de présence qui pourrait nous déplaire, elles vont tout simplement décider de ne plus se voir, pour NOTRE bien. Ce qui dans ce cas-là est complètement stupide vu qu'on leur demande justement d'être égoïstes pour une fois, mais ce n'est actuellement pas la question.

-Ils peuvent se voir en privé. »

Je le regarde comme s'il était le dernier des demeurés. Chose qui n'est certainement pas à démontrer mais je me garde de le lui préciser.

« -Tu penses vraiment que ZEXION ou encore DEMYX, au stade où en sont les choses, vont prendre cette initiative d'EUX-MEMES ?

-…C'est pas faux. »

Evidemment que c'est juste pauvre idiot.

« -C'est pour ça que je te propose un cessez-le-feu. »

Du moins, quand ils sont dans les parages. En-dehors de leur présence, tous les coups sont permis. Héhéhéhéhé…hehem.

Reprenons.

« -Pas de provocations minables. Pas de sales coups vicieux. Pas d'insultes gratuites à deux munnies (voire moins). Rien. Du moins, pas quand ils sont là. »

Il sourit. Cette idée lui plaît visiblement. Parfait.

Je lui tends la main.

« -Deal ? »

Il plonge son regard droit dans le mien.

Et pour une fois, je vois qu'il n'entretient aucune arrière-pensée alors que nous échangeons la poigne scellant notre contrat. Notre _premier pas_.

Sans doute le seul que nous ferons jamais.

« -Deal. »

Je lui écrase le pied pour la forme en le voyant se frotter discrètement la main qui m'a touché sur son pantalon alors que nous retournons à notre table sous les regards curieux et convergents de la plèbe cantinière.

Et la grimace que je lui arrache vaut tous les desserts du monde, quoi que Demyx puisse en dire.

_**¤ * ° § µ § ° * ¤**_

Il doit pas être loin de 17h quand je passe le portail en bois avant de m'engager sur notre allée centrale pour atteindre la porte d'entrée que j'ouvre. Avant de relever la tête et de me figer brusquement dans l'entrée, dévisageant avec une horreur non dissimulée la personne qui se trouve devant moi.

« -Oh putain dites-moi que je rêve. »

Je ressors précipitamment et vais me planter dans un dérapage (parfaitement contrôlé bien sûr) devant la boîte aux lettres que je vérifie affichant bien les noms de Cloud Strife et Sephiroth Hojo.

Et merde. Ils y sont. Je me suis pas trompé de maison.

Mais alors c'est quoi ce foutoir ?

« -Désolé de te décevoir blondinette, mais oui tu es bien chez toi. Bienvenue à la maison. »

Je fais appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas balancer direct mon sac de cours dans la face du Porc-Epic (qui me rejoint de sa démarche souple et chaloupée comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il se croit sur un podium de mannequinat ou quoi ?) pour lui faire ravaler son rictus moqueur.

Et j'ai tous les droits de le faire, Zexion et Demyx ne sont pas là.

Je fulmine.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là connard ? Qui t'a permis de rentrer chez MOI ?

-Tu as l'air d'oublier que tu ne vis pas seul ici, _petit frère_. C'est moi qui l'ai invité. »

…

Evidemment. Où avais-je la tête ?

« -Et je peux savoir en quel honneur, _Sora _?

-Comme si j'avais besoin d'une raison particulière pour inviter un _ami_ à dormir. »

Attendez, attendez, temps mort.

Il a QUOI ?

« -_Pardon _? Il n'est pas QUESTION que je laisse cet espèce d'anim…

-Roxas ! »

Cette petite voix fluette empreinte de naïveté joyeuse…

« -Naminé… »

Je me retourne juste pour la recevoir dans mes bras. Elle me fait un câlin avant de s'écarter pour m'observer de ses grands yeux bleu cobalt.

« -Roxas, tu es en colère ? »

Son air est un peu effrayé. Mon courroux retombe un peu. Elle est la seule à me faire cet effet, à tel point que parfois je me demande si je n'aurais carrément pas fini par tuer quelqu'un si elle n'avait pas été là.

Je lui souris doucement pour la rassurer.

« -Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

Sa façon de relever la tête me fait comprendre qu'elle a remarqué Ax…le sale Porc-Epic hybride.

« -Qui c'est ? »

Je suis un instant tenté de répondre d'une manière très _colorée_ avant de me rappeler que Naminé avait déjà une notion très avancée des couleurs, et que de ce fait elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'entendre ma réponse.

Mais à ma grande surprise, l'escogriffe prend les choses en main : il s'approche gentiment d'elle, comme s'il prenait soin de ne pas l'effrayer à cause de sa taille, gulliverienne comparée a celle, lilliputienne, de ma sœur. Il s'accroupit devant elle, histoire d'être à sa hauteur.

« -Salut Naminé ! Je m'appelle Axel, et je suis un ami de tes frères. »

Je le pulvérise du regard.

« -Enfin, _d'un_ de tes frères. »

Je détourne sèchement la tête, les bras croisés, en une pose clairement dédaigneuse, signifiant que tout ce qu'il peut lui dire ne m'atteint pas.

« -Tu sais c'est bizarre qu'il ne me parle jamais de toi, parce que tu es sacrément jolie ! »

Je m'efforce de retenir le grognement qui monte le long de ma gorge.

Il commence sérieusement à m'échauffer les nerfs.

Et c'est quoi ce sourire en coin ? Il me cherche ou quoi ?

« -Si tu avais quelques années de plus, je t'aurais demandé de sortir avec moi ! »

…

DE QUOI ?

« -Alors là Kouen il va falloir me PASSER SUR LE CORPS. JAMAIS je ne l'autoriserai à sortir avec un type aussi TORDU que toi, tu entends ?

-Il est relativement difficile de ne pas t'entendre vu que tu es actuellement en train de me hurler dans l'oreille. A part si nous partons du principe que je sois sourd bien sûr, auquel cas je ne risque pas d'intégrer un traître mot de ce que tu me dis.

-Commence pas à faire des jeux d'esprit Kouen. Tu risques le claquage cérébral.

-Ce qui n'est possible qu'en considérant le fait que j'ai un cerveau, chose que tu dois contester vivement je suppose.

-En effet.

-Ah !

-Sauf que je n'appelle pas « cerveau » UN misérable neurone qui se ballade dans le néant de ta boîte crânienne en risquant la collision avec la paroi osseuse à chaque fois que tu tournes la tête ou l'implosion sous l'effort d'une petite poussée de concentration intellectuelle un peu plus intense que d'habitude. Alors surtout ne force pas, ok ? Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller ma batterie à appeler les secours.

-Oh, tu me porterais secours ? Une telle sollicitude me touche.

-Sèche tes larmes de crocodile (ou plutôt de porc-épic mutant). Ton bien-être j'en ai rien à carrer. C'est juste que la non-assistance à personne en danger fait assez mal au porte-monnaie. Et passer le reste de ma jeunesse entre les quatre murs d'une prison serait une perte de temps considérable dans l'accomplissement de mes futurs projets. »

Naminé a suivi notre échange d'un air étonné. Je lui souris et lui prends son sac.

« -Et si on allait goûter ? Je crois qu'il reste un fond de Nutella dans le placard… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et se mettent à pétiller d'envie.

« -C'est vrai ? »

Je croise les bras (que j'avais décroisés pour prendre son sac bien sûr) et prends un air faussement outré.

« -Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

-Super !

-Allez, file ! Et tu attends que j'arrive pour attraper le pot, ne monte pas sur la chaise comme la dernière fois, tu pourrais te faire très mal en tombant, d'accord ?

-Oui !

-Et on ne court pas sur le carrelage ! »

Je la regarde disparaître dans la maison, complètement attendri (no comment), avant de me rappeler de la présence des deux autres énergumènes. Je reprends illico contenance avant de me diriger d'un pas décidé vers Sora.

Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« -Je te préviens, à la plus petite, la _moindre_ incartade, je le vire. »

Il lâche un « pff » méprisant.

P'tit con.

« -Et toi avec. »

Je m'écarte et vais rejoindre Naminé avant qu'il ne puisse activer les répugnants appendices qui lui servent de lèvres. Et oui, « répugnants ». Parce que lorsque l'on passe son temps à les utiliser pour ne produire que des sons infâmes, insultants, et certainement pas dignes d'être prononcés, aucun autre qualificatif ne peut ainsi les nommer sans en bafouer l'exacte réalité.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, la soirée se passe mieux que prévu. Bien mieux même. La preuve, je n'ai pas assaisonné l'assiette du Porc-Epic avec de l'arsenic (bien qu'il m'en est pris l'envie comme vous vous en doutez), et lui s'est visiblement retenu de me pourrir l'existence autrement que par sa seule présence. Je veux dire par là qu'il s'est conduit comme le parfait invité. Ceci s'expliquant sans doute par la présence de Naminé, qui (à ma grande horreur) semble _beaucoup_ l'apprécier. Si vous vous attendiez à ce que je proteste énergiquement contre le développement de cette relation, vous vous trompez complètement. Enfin, disons simplement que même si je m'y oppose, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais lui _interdire_ expressément de bien s'entendre avec Kouen. Je ne suis pas de ces aînés qui s'octroient scandaleusement le droit de contrôler les fréquentations des cadets qu'ils affectionnent particulièrement. Certes, Naminé est jeune et l'on pourrait penser que c'est mon devoir de veiller à ce genre de chose juste dans un but que l'on qualifierait de « protecteur ». Or (et je suppose que vous l'aurez remarqué comme moi, auquel cas vous faîtes partie de cette catégorie de fraternels ridiculement surprotecteurs tous plus volontairement aveugles les uns que les autres lorsqu'il s'agit de remettre en question son comportement et surtout ses actions envers les affaires de la plus jeune fratrie qui ne vous a certainement rien demandé, même si c'est ce que votre esprit retors se plaît à interpréter) ce concept finit toujours par s'exagérer au point de s'avérer plus nuisible que bénéfique au cadet que l'on veut à tout prix préserver. On fait tellement attention à ce qui ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux qu'au final on finit par justifier l'ingérence inadmissible à laquelle on aboutit. Et ça, c'est encore moins acceptable. Donc en résumé, Naminé peut faire d'Axel son meilleur pote (HORREUR ET DEGOÛTATION), je l'en empêcherai pas. Du moins, pas trop.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, poussant un long soupir fatigué dans lequel s'entend nettement la pointe d'agacement propre aux dormeurs frustrés par un réveil intempestif et incongru. Je me redresse difficilement, faisant attention à ne pas trop forcer sur mes muscles encore affaiblis par l'apathie reposante du sommeil. Mon esprit, bien qu'encore envahi par les effluves brumeuses de ma conscience à moitié endormie, cherche à identifier les sons qui l'ont tiré de cet état réparateur. Je me concentre pour accélérer le réveil de mes sens, ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer ma lampe de chevet dont je devine la silhouette à travers la pénombre de ma chambre à laquelle mon regard semble s'être habitué. Parfait. Je n'aurai pas besoin de me détruire les rétines à coup d'ampoule économique (parce que mine de rien ça arrache ces conneries ! Même si d'ordinaire ça éclaire rien…). Délaissant mes considérations purement sensorielles, je porte une attention toute particulière au bruit inhabituel que je perçois à travers la cloison. On dirait des…

Oh merde.

Je repousse brusquement mes couvertures, ne prends même pas la peine d'enfiler mes chaussons avant de me précipiter vers la porte pour m'engouffrer dans le couloir (je vous épargne la retranscription du juron que je laisse échapper lorsque je me prends le coin de la poignée dans le creux du coude) que je traverse comme si ma vie en dépendait avant de m'engouffrer dans la chambre de Naminé sans aucune précaution.

« -Naminé ! »

Son petit corps emmitouflé dans la couette décorée de demi-lunes souriantes est agité de soubresauts alors qu'elle gémit douloureusement, en proie à un cauchemar dont j'ignore les antécédents. J'arrache les couvertures et la secoue sans ménagement pour la réveiller.

« -Naminé ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! »

Ses paupières se soulèvent brusquement pour dévoiler ses prunelles bleues vacillantes de terreur. Son souffle est saccadé, incontrôlable de par le fait de la panique. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort alors qu'elle éclate en sanglots.

« -Là, lààà, c'est fini… »

J'entends des pas dans le couloir tandis que je commence à la bercer d'avant en arrière, doucement, en un rythme que j'essaie de rendre apaisant. Une silhouette se dessine bientôt dans l'embrasement de la porte.

Les bruits ont du réveiller les deux timbrés d'à côté (oui je parle bien du Porc-Epic et de mon inutile de frère. Ils dorment dans la même chambre. Dans le même lit j'en sais rien et JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR MERCI. J'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars moi aussi).

« -On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

La danse du paopou bourré en claquettes, c'est évident voyons.

Crétin.

« -Rien. Naminé a juste fait un cauchemar. Tu peux aller te recoucher, _Axel_.

-Oh. Tu veux qu…

-Non je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide merci et oui ça m'arrangerait que tu te mêles de tes affaires et évidemment que tu peux aller te pieuter sans faire d'histoires. »

Non mais. Chacun chez soi et tout le monde sera content (moi particulièrement. Et me traitez pas de xénophobe ! Je suis axelophobe, c'est pas pareil !).

Je soulève délicatement ma petite sœur qui s'est rendormie, épuisée, sa respiration tressautant encore légèrement lorsqu'elle inspire. Les chocs émotionnels, même subjectifs, ont toujours des retours assez violents. Kouen s'écarte pour me laisser sortir. Sans même lui accorder un regard je devine à sa posture qu'il dormait profondément, car tout le poids du monde semble voûter ses épaules au point de le rendre incapable d'adopter une attitude pleinement humanoïde. Si vous voulez un dessin, vous n'avez qu'à imaginer un singe essayant de toutes ses forces de ressembler à un homme mais ne réussissant qu'à s'approcher de manière navrante (et ça l'est tellement que ça me donne presque envie de pleurer. De rire) de l'australopithèque (en gros : _epic fail. TRY AGAIN !_). Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je dépose ma petite blondeur sur mon lit puis la recouvre de mes couvertures encore chaudes.

Je me retiens de pousser un soupir exaspéré en m'apercevant que le Porc-Epic-Taupe-Babouin mutant m'a suivi.

Tain mais il comprend rien lui quand je parle ou quoi ? Ils ont pourtant appris l'humain à ce que je sache dans sa contrée de tarés, non ?

« -Kouen, tes capacités en linguistique sont-elles si mauvaises que tu n'arrives même pas à saisir le sens d'une phrase énoncée dans ta PROPRE LANGUE ? »

La seule réponse que j'obtiens est un bâillement des plus spectaculairement insultants.

Je marche résolument vers lui, franchement énervé.

« -Bon alors écoute-moi bien, espèce de sale guigne parasite nuisible. »

Oui je sais, mes insultes sont bizarres. Pas ma faute ! Ma nuit a été bousillée, mon sommeil atomisé et réduit en petites poussières d'étoiles à qui les pochtrons du coin font coucou quand ils pensent les voir passer dans leurs délires de soûlards endimanchés même en pleine semaine (cherchez pas, je crois que le mot « fatigue » ne correspond plus depuis longtemps à l'état de déficience mentale qui m'habite en cet instant) ! Et faudrait en plus que je trouve des insultes savamment élaborées pour que l'autre pignouf (oui c'est particulièrement vulgaire je sais) daigne m'écouter ? Non mais vous vous croyez sur Kingdom Hearts ou quoi ?

« -Je sais pas pourquoi tu m'as suivi, je sais pas pourquoi t'es encore là, je sais pas ce que tu cherches et je m'en tape. La seule chose que j'attends de toi là tout de suite –et oui J'OSE espérer quelque chose de toi même si ton cas est au-delà de « état critique suicidaire en phase terminale »- c'est que tu me FICHES LA PAIX. »

Ses yeux sont à demi fermés. Génial. Je suis en train de parler à un bovin. Tain c'est une vache maintenant ! On arrête pas l'évolution.

Sa posture a tout du marshmallow imitant un caramel mou (et dans son cas il serait pire qu'immangeable. Et non ce ne serait pas en plus du cannibalisme si je m'aventurais à le manger : vous trouvez franchement que j'ai l'air d'une guimauve ? Et c'est une simple question rhétorique bien sûr alors pour les teubés au fond qui suivent jamais rien et qui s'apprêtaient à répondre comme des cons c'est même pas la peine d'y penser). Le seul point d'appui de la haute structure musclée qui compose son corps est son avant-bras contre l'embrasure de ma porte, le coude plié et la main inutilisée (me fais remarquer que si je ferme la porte il va en plus devenir _manchot_. Déjà qu'il a une cervelle de moineau…Ok, jeu de mots pourri, mais avouez tout de même que ce type a vraiment tout du zoo ambulant !).

…

Heu attendez une seconde.

J'ai dit « musclée » ?

« -…Dis-moi l'ornithorynque, juste avant que je ne te stérilise et par ce fait tue dans l'œuf (non j'ai pas fait exprès !) toute idée de descendance biologique, aurais-tu _l'extrême obligeance_ de m'expliquer POURQUOI PAR TOUTES LES GLACES A L'EAU DE MER DU MONDE TU NE PORTES PAS DE PYJAMA ? »

Non mais c'est pas possible ça ! Le type il est même pas chez lui et il faut qu'il se balade en…

Putain.

« -Si encore tu portais un short ou à la rigueur un caleçon ça passerait mais NON, faut que tu violes toutes les lois de la décence et de la pudeur en te baladant en BOXER MOULANT !

-Oh ça va, pas besoin d'en faire un plat, c'est qu'un boxer ! D'habitude je dors tout n…

-JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR. »

Je m'avance d'un pas, réduisant la maigre distance qui nous sépare à quelques centimètres et lui brandis un index menaçant sous le nez.

Il ne fait même pas mine de reculer, me toisant simplement d'un regard fatigué et presque…ennuyé.

Je suis traversé par l'envie furieuse d'incruster violemment les traits de son visage dans le mur du couloir.

« -Il y a une enfant ici espèce de naturiste détraqué ! Tu cherches à la traumatiser ?

-Pas elle non. »

…

Heu temps mort.

Il a dit quoi ?

« -Comment ça « pas elle » ? »

La pénombre pâle du couloir me renvoit l'image du sourire perfide qui étire ses lèvres en la parfaite incarnation de celui qui a triomphé d'un adversaire irrésistiblement amusant. Comme si lui il avait pas l'air d'un clown avec toute sa ménagerie et ses numéros de cirque ! Manque plus que les tartes à la crème et le tour est joué !

Mais le problème est que cette fois, ben je crois que c'est moi le dindon de la farce.

Je l'observe d'un air méfiant. J'aime pas du tout la façon dont il me regarde. Du moins, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Il quitte sa position d'attente pour…

Merde.

« -Reste où tu es. »

Rictus moqueur.

Il continue d'avancer.

« -T'approches pas, Kouen. »

Aussi efficace que de faire faire des exos de maths au professeur Rhapsodos.

Je retiens une réaction de recul.

« -Je t'aurais prévenu ! »

Oui la fierté c'est con.

Surtout quand elle incite à rester campé sur ses positions alors que l'avoir envoyée chier à cet instant aurait évité de se retrouver pris au piège d'une étreinte corporelle brûlante et surtout _inattendue_.

« -… »

Bordel il m'a pris dans ses bras.

Bordel il est brûlant.

BORDEL J'AI LE NEZ DANS SES PECS !

« -Tu penses faire quoi là Kouen ? M'étouffer contre tes tablettes ?

-Ca dépend. Tu aimes le chocolat ?

-Oui. Mais tu viens juste de m'en dégoûter en me présentant ton anatomie sous le nez. »

Dans tous les sens du terme en plus.

« -Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi, P'tit Strife. Ces tablettes font généralement envie à bien des gens tu sais. »

P'tit Strife ? Je l'avais encore jamais entendue celle-là !

« -Je ne suis pas « bien des gens ». Et ils ont un goût exécrablement atrophié visiblement. »

Il resserre son étreinte. Je ne sais pas si lui il apprécie le contact, mais moi personnellement je suis plus occupé à essayer de relever la tête pour pouvoir respirer. Parce que question réchauffement climatique, je suis sûr que ce type y est pour quelque chose si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! En plus il est tellement infernal que si l'Enfer avait une incarnation terrestre il aurait même pas besoin de se présenter. Une petite étreinte et hop ! vous êtes fixés. Ou carbonisés.

Ah enfin ! J'arrive à relever suffisamment la tête pour inspirer un air moins étouffant et plus ou moins débarrassé de l'odeur virilement masculine du corps d'Axel.

Sauf que maintenant je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec lui.

Et zut.

« -Il n'y a que tes goûts à toi qui sont discutables. »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Putain frappez-moi parce que là je les trouve magnifiques. Et ça c'est pas normal DU TOUT. Y'a FORCEMENT une explication. Ah si je sais ! C'est l'artiste qui parle. Voilà c'est ça. Sinon en temps normal je serais parfaitement incapable d'apprécier les nuances de vert de ses iris avec lesquelles jouent les faibles rayons de ma lampe de chevet que j'ai allumé un peu plus tôt pour installer Naminé plus confortablement sur mon lit.

Tain pourquoi il faut que ce con soit aussi beau ?

« -Ils le sont parce qu'ils sont différents. Et c'est ça qui est intéressant. Parce que tu vois, discuter de choses avec des personnes qui partagent le même avis que toi, ça, c'est tout simplement de la perte de temps. »

Son sourire s'étire et il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

Au secours.

« -C'est amusant ce que tu dis là.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça signifierait que nos « conversations » sont particulièrement intéressantes.

-Parce que tu trouves qu'on « discute » souvent ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire là à ton avis ? »

Du tricot.

« -Eh bien je ne sais pas pour toi, mais de mon côté je t'écoute déblatérer des conneries en me demandant si tu vas un jour daigner me lâcher. »

Sourire de killer.

A ce rythme-là je vais vraiment crever (à force de manquer l'apoplexie à chaque fois que je me prends une de ses expressions de star Hollow Bastionnienne en pleine face).

Je savais que les canons étaient dangereux, mais pas à ce point-là…

« -C'est une excellente question que tu poses là.

-Je sais, mais plus qu'une réponse c'est une action que j'attends.

-Quel genre d'action ?

-Ne te rend pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà Kouen, tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

-Quel enfant capricieux. Dans ce cas la réponse est non. »

DE QUOI ?

Il se fout de moi ce connard !

« -Tu te fiches de moi et te contredis Kouen !

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Tout simplement parce que pour quelqu'un qui s'est empressé de s'essuyer la main juste après m'avoir touché hier, je trouve que tu prends un plaisir malin et malsain à ne pas vouloir me lâcher ! »

Là aussi dans tous les sens du terme.

« -Ah ça c'est juste parce que ça te fait chier. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

Si je n'étais pas un minimum poli je ferais une remarque des plus vulgairement immondes.

« -Même si c'est le cas ta répulsion à mon égard aurait du te dispenser d'accomplir ce geste qui aurait du te paraître surhumain de par la nausée qu'il doit certainement t'inspirer. »

A ma grande surprise il me gratifie d'une moue _gentiment amusée_.

Ok soit il est somnambule et ça fait dix minutes que je parle à un zombie, soit il est encore plus détraqué que je le pensais, soit il est méchamment tombé du lit sur la tête (oui « méchamment » : un peu de respect pour le parquet, il a rien demandé lui ! C'est de la violence gratuite ça).

« -Tu penses réellement que je te déteste à ce point ?

-A vrai dire je pense même que ma seule _existence_ doit t'exaspérer à un point assez difficile à imaginer, même pour moi qui suis pourtant réputé pour être un artiste dans l'âme. »

Ecarquillement d'yeux étonné.

Eh bien quoi, me dites pas que je viens de lui apprendre quelque chose !

« -Dans ce cas tu penses très mal, parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. »

…

Ok, alors là c'est à moi qu'il va falloir expliquer des choses, parce que soit j'ai raté un épisode, soit je suis subitement atteint d'une aphasie chronique particulièrement virulente.

« -Première nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qui « est le cas » alors ?

-Eh bien, pour faire simple, on va dire que la phase « je te déteste sale petit con je vais t'en faire manger tu vas rien comprendre à la vie », c'était au début. »

Ah quand même !

Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas avoir complètement tort !

« -Tiens donc.

-Parce que maintenant que je te connais un peu mieux, eh bien, tu m'amuses tout simplement. »

…

D'aaaccord. C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais.

« -T'es encore plus taré que je le pensais.

-Merci du compliment.

-C'en était pas un espèce de psychopathe ! Et pour la dernière fois lâche-moi !

-Allons allons, tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'apprécies _vraiment pas_ d'être contre quelque chose d'aussi _appétissant_… »

NON MAIS IL SE LA JOUE LA OU JE REVE EVEILLE ?

Je commence sérieusement à perdre patience.

Je m'agite, furieux. Puis je me calme.

Je viens d'avoir une idée qui devrait le faire descendre de ses petits chocobos vite fait.

« -Appétissant ? _Ca_ ? Mais mon pauvre, si c'est tout ce que tu as à me proposer pour m'impressionner t'es déjà hors-concours, parce que tu vois, des tablettes de chocolat « _Most Quality Premium_ » j'en côtois tous les jours. »

Ou presque. Quand elles sont pas à l'autre bout de la planète et quand je vais chez ma mère.

Il me lance un regard légèrement vexé. Héhé.

« -Pas la peine de faire cette tête, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. Tu connais Zack Fair, le Soldat qui a été promu Première Classe il y a quelques années et qui enchaîne prouesse sur prouesse depuis quelques temps ? Tu vois à peu près comment il est foutu physiquement ? »

A vrai dire c'est même carrément impossible de pas lorgner sur ses abdos (et sur autre chose aussi mais je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer les détails) vu à quel point son uniforme est serré.

« -Eh bien tu vois, c'est mon _beau-père_. »

Axel ne réagit pas et son expression est parfaitement indéchiffrable.

Je continue.

« -Maintenant, tu connais sans aucun doute le grand Général Sephiroth oui celui qui fait plus de deux mètres de haut et a illustré la publicité pour le shampoing spécial à la génovite de la Shinra. »

Qui s'est écoulé plus vite que des mets de luxe gratuits en période de famine intense cela dit en passant.

Ce qui se comprend plus que parfaitement.

« -Eh bien lui, c'est le _petit ami de mon père_. »

Faudra vraiment faire quelque chose pour chopper Méduse, parce que les pétrifications ça manque vraiment d'originalité de nos jours.

Même si j'avoue qu'un Porc-Epic statufié vaut vraiment le détour.

« -Alors je pense qu'à présent tu comprends pourquoi je suis en mesure d'affirmer qu'au niveau du classement, eux se rangent aisément dans la catégorie « Pièce Montée », tandis que toi, tu atteins difficilement celle de « chocolat qu'on prend en fin de repas avec le café si on a encore de la place dans l'estomac pour pas le régurgiter ». »

Le spectacle de sa mine déconfite (ure) est délectable.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en rajouter (une couche. Ok j'arrête).

« -Autre différence flagrante : toi, tu sors dans la rue torse-nu, les égouts sont à la rigueur saturés de bave. Eux, ils font un pas dehors dans la même tenue, ils provoquent une émeute. »

En fait ça sert à rien, je crois qu'il m'entend plus.

Il a l'air d'être plongé en pleine réflexion.

C'est assez vexant il pourrait quand même se montrer plus frustré de se faire comparer à un petit play-boy à la manque parmi une horde d'Apollons !

« -Donc tu vois, niveau plastique tu risques pas de me faire grand-chose, parce que question mécanique je m'y connais en gros calibres. »

Ceci est évidemment un mensonge éhonté vu que comme je vous l'ai dit au début, l'enfoiré est fichtrement bien foutu. C'en est même à la limite du scandale.

Mais ça, il n'a certainement pas besoin de le savoir. Du moins, pas venant de moi…

Ca va faire je sais pas combien de temps qu'on est dans cette position, aussi heureusement qu'il n'y a personne pour nous voir parce qu'on passerait pas pour des cons. Heu par contre là je le sens vraiment pas le rictus qui vient d'élire domicile sur son visage...

« -Alors comme ça je te fais aucun effet hein ? »

Mode mytho : enclenché.

C'est qu'il s'agit d'être convaincant !

« -Niet. Nada. Nothing. Nichts. _Rien_ ! »

Et je peux même vous le dire en japonais et en Grec Ancien mais ça le ferait moins.

« -Impressionnant. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me dissuader.

-Te dissuader de faire quoi ?

-De faire ça. »

Avant même que j'ai le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste (et de toute façon qu'est-ce que je peux faire, je suis complètement coincé contre son torse !), il se penche à mon oreille et…

…

PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI LUI PREND A CE CON DE ME MORDILLER LE LOBE COMME CA ?

« -Tain Kouen qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

J'essaie de m'éloigner en penchant la tête sur le côté (au risque de me faire un torticolis d'ailleurs), mais cet enfoiré suit le mouvement.

Je réprime un violent tremblement quand je sens ses lèvres glisser dans mon cou.

Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Il va quand même pas…

« -Bordel Kouen, arrête ! »

Rien à faire, il me lâche pas ! Ce n'est que lorsqu'il resserre brusquement son étreinte pour m'empêcher totalement de bouger et que je le sens suçoter la base de mon cou que je comprends son intention. Je me crispe de toutes mes forces tandis que je me mords violemment la lèvre pour avorter un gémissement. Il n'est pas question que je fasse à ce salopard le plaisir d'entendre quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec une manifestation de _plaisir._

Je m'impose une immobilité parfaite durant tout le temps qu'il prend pour poser sa _marque_ sur moi, me concentrant sur les diverses sensations qui traversent mon corps pour mieux les réprimer. Patience, Roxas. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Il s'arrête au bout d'un moment.

Excellent.

« -C'est bon, t'as fini ? »

Son visage se retrouve de nouveau en face du mien. Souriant et les yeux brillants.

M'en vais t'éteindre ça vite fait moi.

« -Parfait. »

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, je lui balance sans doute un des plus beaux coups de boule depuis la création géniale de ce mouvement, qui bien que peu fair-play, ne tarit pas d'éloges en matière d'efficacité. Il me lâche sous le coup de la surprise (et de la violence du choc surtout je dirais), fait quelques pas en titubant avant de s'effondrer lourdement par terre, dans un « THUD » amorti par la moquette.

« -Je te laisse partir sans trop de dommages pour cette fois, mais je te garantis que si tu _esquisses_ ne serait-ce _qu'une seule autre fois_ le geste de recommencer, sois sûr que ce sera également la dernière. »

Je rentre dans ma chambre et me stoppe au moment de fermer la porte.

Je passe la tête par l'embrasure.

« -Ah, et une dernière chose : tâche de ne pas ruiner la moquette avec ton sang, c'est une horreur à enlever. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je ferme la porte, essayant d'oublier la vision du Porc-Epic à demi relevé sur ses coudes, le nez explosé et essayant de retenir le flot sombre (oui pas carmin, il fait nuit je vous rappelle !) qui en découle à l'aide de sa main. Mais je crois que c'est inutile.

Le superbe suçon qu'il m'a laissé à la base du cou prouve que je peux définitivement oublier l'idée de me retrouver une nouvelle fois entre les bras de Morphée.

_**¤ * ° § µ § ° * ¤**_

Nous sommes deux semaines après la scène du remake de « Roméo et Juliette : je t'aime moi non plus », Acte I : « Roméo se prend une bouffe mémorable en essayant de faire des avances un peu trop poussées à Juliette » (oui je me suis attribué le rôle de Juliette c'est quand même moi le blond dans l'histoire !). J'en ai passé une avec des cols montants et une écharpe greffés autour du cou, merci à Roméo-Porc-Epic-Taupe-Babouin mutant (oui son surnom s'allonge, vous avez bien remarqué). Mon premier réflexe en me levant quelques heures plus tard (en n'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit comme je l'avais escompté) avait été de me précipiter dans la salle de bain pour frotter comme un taré la tache rouge incrustée au-dessus de ma clavicule gauche, mais évidemment, non contente de s'afficher comme une ampoule qui clignote en plein milieu d'une panne de courant en pleine nuit, cette putain de marque a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de faire ressortir son teint de tomate trop mûre encore plus. Alors que c'est moi le plus gêné là-dedans ! J'aurais jamais cru que ça mettait aussi longtemps à partir cette saleté ! Et encore, pour plus de sécurité j'ai gardé mon cou couvert jusqu'au lundi suivant, vu qu'on pouvait encore en deviner la marque le dimanche au soir. Mais ce n'est pas au lycée que j'ai eu le plus de mal à faire en sorte qu'on ne la découvre pas (même si je suis passé à la limite de la catastrophe dans les vestiaires en cours de sport ce con de Porc-Epic a pas arrêté de me fixer avec un sale rictus sur la figure pendant tout le temps où je me suis changé. Heureusement pour moi ça a pas eu le temps d'attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit car un type de notre classe –Hayner- a trouvé le moyen de se prendre les pieds dans son jogging en l'enfilant et s'est étalé de tout son long sur le carrelage juste à ce moment-là, provoquant un fou-rire général et surtout focalisant l'attention de tout le monde sur son caleçon parsemé de bâtons de Struggle) parce que je peux vous dire qu'avec les ruses de Sioux que j'ai du employer chez moi pour que ni mon père, ni ma sœur, ni mon frère (lui en particulier en fait) et surtout NI SEPHIROTH ne viennent à découvrir accidentellement son existence, ben même le président de la Shinra peut aller se rhabiller avec ses magouilles foireuses pour entuber les Soldats ! Limite je devrais prendre sa place même. Au moins j'aurais pas à m'inquiéter du montant de mes revenus. Enfin bref.

J'en suis à passer de la laque sur l'aquarelle que je viens de terminer pour le club de dessin (un portrait de notre principal Xemnas en kimono qui m'a été expressément demandé pour une obscure raison par notre président de club qui n'est autre que le proviseur adjoint, Saïx. Des fois faut pas chercher à comprendre) quand des bruits de pas précipités résonnant sur les dalles de l'allée devant moi (je me suis placé sur le bout de terrasse couverte devant la maison. Oui, par terre : au moins je peux m'étaler) me font relever la tête de mon ouvrage.

Je hausse un sourcil méfiant en voyant la personne qui court de manière aussi paniquée vers moi.

« -Zexchion ? »

Et zut, j'avais oublié. Ben quoi ? Vous avez jamais mis votre pinceau entre les lèvres pendant que vous dessiniez avec un autre ustensile ?

Je l'ôte délicatement de ma bouche, prenant garde à ne pas me « maquiller » par inadvertance (quoique je suis sûr qu'avec le genre de maquillage que portent les filles de nos jours, je sors comme ça et je lance une mode) et le plonge dans mon gobelet d'eau.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il réduit son allure pour s'approcher de moi, essoufflé et…

Je me redresse brusquement pour me lever et enjamber mon matériel.

Je prends son visage dans mes mains, sentant la colère monter à vitesse grand V alors que j'essuie les larmes qui inondent ses yeux et débordent sur ses joues.

« -Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Seul le redoublement de ses sanglots me répond.

J'explose.

« -QUI EST L'ENFOIRE QUI T'A FAIT PLEURER ? »

Il prend doucement mes poignets pour les écarter de son visage tout en cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale pour pouvoir parler.

Je perds patience. Depuis que l'on se connaît je n'ai JAMAIS vu Zexion pleurer. Jamais.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait, mais ce « on » va passer plus qu'un très mauvais quart d'heure, ça c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Puis tout à coup, une idée me traverse l'esprit. Et si…

« -Demyx ? C'est Demyx ? »

Le long regard qu'il me sert entre deux reniflements me suffit amplement.

« -Ok je vois. Attends-moi là. »

Je commence à m'éloigner, remontant mes manches.

Je suis bon dessinateur, mais mauvais musicien. TRES mauvais même. Parce que le Mélopée Nocturne, ça va être un morceau que je vais me faire un PLAISIR de MASSACRER.

« -Juste le temps de lui faire bouffer sa guitare. »

A peine ai-je passé mon portail que je sens Zexion m'attraper à la taille par derrière pour me retenir.

Je me débats pour me libérer.

« -Lâche-moi Zex ! Que tu l'aimes j'en ai rien à faire ! Cet enfoiré t'a fait du mal, il va payer ! Je sais que c'est son droit de t'avoir rejeté et tout mais y'a des LIMITES BORDEL ! Quand on rejette quelqu'un, y'a aucune obligation d'être méchant et cruel PUTAIN !

-Non Roxas…Attends…T'as…t'as rien compris ! »

Alors ça, ça m'arrête net.

Comment ça j'ai rien compris ?

« -Ah oui ? Dans ce cas tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es transformé en fontaine ambulante pour te précipiter chez moi comme si la fin du monde était arrivée ?

-Parce qu'elle _est_ arrivée ! »

…

D'accord. Je comprends encore moins.

Je hausse un sourcil.

« -La bibliothèque du Jardin Radieux a brûlé ?

-Non !

-Ton chat est mort.

-Non plus !

-Ta moyenne trimestrielle est passée en-dessous de 19 alors ?

-Mais non !

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors Demyx Kuma m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! »

…Ah.

En effet j'étais plutôt loin.

A part quand je voulais aller lui casser la figure deux minutes plus tôt. Là j'aurais pas rechigné pour la proximité.

« -Et ça te fait pleurer ça ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais !

-Bien sûr que je l'aime, crétin !

-Alors pourquoi t'es en train d'inonder mon jardin ?

-Ce sont des larmes de joie, espèce d'amibe décérébrée ! »

Bon, s'il ressort les insultes de surdoué c'est qu'il va bien. Je le considère durant quelques instants, reniflant, les yeux rouges et gonflés à force de frénétiquement les essuyer.

Je vais pour fouiller dans mes poches, sortant un paquet de mouchoirs que je ne m'embête pas à lui tendre je prends moi-même un mouchoir que je déplie et replie soigneusement avant de le passer doucement sur son visage (et non pas mère-poule, je caquète pas moi).

« -Et je suppose que tu lui as donné une réponse positive ?

-… »

Son absence de réponse me fait hausser un sourcil.

« -Eh ben alors ? Tu lui as donné une réponse ou pas ?

-…Et bien c'est que…

-C'est que quoi ?

-…J'étais tellement content lorsqu'il m'a posé la question que…

-Oui ?

-Ben… »

…Oh attendez une seconde.

J'ai un gros doute là. Un ENORME doute même.

« -…S'il te plaît, ne me dit pas que tu étais tellement heureux à ce moment-là que tu t'es immédiatement précipité ici sans réfléchir pour me le dire et que tu l'as laissé en plan comme un con.

-…

-Pitié t'as pas fait ça.

-Heu…

-F.

-…Si. »

…

Encore une fois, je suis en plein dilemme.

Je ne sais si l'éclat émotionnel que je devrais manifester est le rire ou les sanglots.

« -Bordel Zexion, tu sais que je t'adore, mais sur ce coup-là…t'es vraiment un boulet.

-…

-Non mais pauvre Demyx quoi ! Il a du rassembler le peu de véritable courage –et me fait pas ces yeux-là je te prie tu sais que j'ai raison- qu'il a pour se déclarer comme ça, et toi tu t'enfuis en courant et en pleurant ! Tu imagines dans quel état il doit être maintenant ? »

Je suis tellement désolé pour ce pauvre Mélopée que j'en serais presque à aller demander à Sora le numéro d'Axel pour le prévenir de la détresse de son meilleur ami.

Presque.

« -Zexion ! »

Je relève la tête alors que mon meilleur ami se retourne : Demyx est en train de remonter la rue en courant. Il se stoppe juste devant nous, plus essoufflé que moi après deux heures d'entraînement (d'épreuve de survie plutôt ouais !) avec Seph. Il lui faut un moment pour reprendre son souffle et pouvoir articuler une phrase complète avec sujet-verbe-complément sans interruption respiratoire.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je tourne la tête deux secondes et tu disparais au coin de la rue en courant ! »

…Tain il a trop de chance.

Les dieux (ou je ne sais quoi ou qui d'autre) sont avec nous (enfin avec Zexion plutôt) aujourd'hui. Le guitariste simplet (qui pourtant n'est pas un nain …ok celle-là elle est particulièrement minable, mais bon, j'ai un alibi : la bêtise, c'est contagieux ! Et le Porc-Epic est un sujet très virulent !) n'a strictement rien capté de ce qui s'est passé.

Et comme je dis toujours : heureux les ignorants.

« -Du coup, j'ai pas entendu ta réponse… »

Ca, c'est parce qu'il l'a pas encore donnée.

Monsieur Punk (oui je sais, encore un surnom débile à ajouter à mon palmarès) a dit ça d'une petite voix toute gênée. Si j'avais été une fille, j'aurais sans doute fait un truc du genre « trop mignooonnn ! » ou « kawaïïïïï ! » comme on voit dans les animes à la télé.  
Mais bon voilà : je suis un mec, ce qui fait que je ne peux décemment pas me transformer en fangirl du jour au lendemain.

Et puis ce serait complètement ridicule.

Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je me sens comme faisant un peu tâche à côté d'eux, à les regarder bafouiller et limite rougir à tour de rôle pendant que je fais mine de tenir une chandelle inexistante. Et évidemment je peux pas sortir de prétexte plus ou moins crédible au risque de ruiner l'ambiance…

Tain faites que quelque chose arrive, n'importe quoi ! Histoire que j'ai un truc pour me tirer de là !

« -Yo, salut Dem ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

…alors là pour le coup, je crois que j'ai été pris un peu trop au pied de la lettre.

Non parce que le _truc_ qui vient d'arriver de sa démarche dégingandée avec classe (oui parce que je suis quasiment sûr que c'est travaillé cette connerie de regarde-moi-je-me-la-joue-mannequin-même-si-j'en-suis-pas-un), c'est sans aucun doute _quelque chose_, mais c'est définitivement N'IMPORTE QUOI.

En plus ce con risque de tout gâcher ! Trouver quelque chose.

VITE.

« -Kouen, salut mon pote ! »

Le Porc-Epic me regarde comme si je venais de lui dire que j'étais en fait un envoyé du grand maître de la planète Kingdom Hearts et que j'étais venu sur Terre pour sauver le monde armé d'une clé géante. Je fais fi de son expression ahurie et de son regard disant « t'es tombé combien de fois sur la tête aujourd'hui ? » et le prends par le bras pour l'entraîner dans l'allée centrale.

Enfin, ESSAYER de l'entraîner.

« -Dis-moi P'tit Strife, serais-tu schizophrène ?

-Quoi ? Tu veux aller à l'ombre sous le frêne ? Mais bien sûr, fais donc, je t'accompagne ! »

Je le traîne de force derrière moi en essayant de ne pas me départir du grand sourire factice (si je me voyais dans un miroir je suis sûr que je me mettrais moi-même des baffes) dont j'ai forcé mes zygomatiques à arborer dès l'instant où je me suis avancé vers l'autre attardé. Qui ose résister. Tain il est vraiment con ou il a pas compris la manœuvre ?

…

Ouais non en fait je vois même pas pourquoi je pose la question.

« -Ecoute Kouen, pour une fois fais pas chier et fais ce que je te dis. Il en va de l'avenir amoureux de ton meilleur pote là, pas que du mien. »

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux. Je lui ai dit à mi-voix ok mais merde, je parle chinois ou quoi ?

Il veut pas se bouger ? Très bien.

Qui veut la fin veut les moyens, comme disait ce très cher Machiavel.

C'est avec un immense et délectable plaisir que je lui enfonce impitoyablement mon coude dans le ventre, le faisant lâcher un son onomatopéique d'une très agréable sonorité.

« -BWOUARF !

-Oh mais que vois-je ? Tu as tellement mal au ventre que tu es plié en deux de douleur ? Serais-tu malade ? »

Ses lèvres articulent silencieusement « le seul malade ici c'est toi espèce de taré » alors qu'il me fusille du regard en se tenant le ventre, le souffle coupé.

Je lui fais part de mon plus beau rictus sardonique en guise de réponse.

« -Entre donc t'allonger un peu ! »

Je le laisse sur le canapé une fois entrés, puis je reviens chercher mon matériel resté sur la terrasse. Demyx et Zexion n'ont pas bougé, toujours l'un en face de l'autre ils semblent discuter. Je reviens dans le salon et m'installe dans mon fauteuil favori près de la porte-fenêtre qui donne sur la rue où ils se trouvent sans prêter la moindre attention à l'abruti qui gémit de douleur. Je perçois même une ou deux malédictions à mon égard dans la flopée de sons incompréhensibles qu'il marmonne.

« -Bordel Strife, je te jure que tu perds rien pour attendre !

-Ca tombe bien je suis quelqu'un de particulièrement patient. Du moins, j'aime à le penser.

-…Egocentrique.

-Incroyable. C'est le deuxième terme de plus de trois syllabes que je t'entends dire en moins de cinq minutes. Ménage ton neurone quand même, il ne faudrait pas qu'il souffre de surmenage.

-Je vais te…

-Vénérer et te consacrer un autel pour le restant de ta vie ? Oh merci c'est trop gentil, mais surtout te dérange pas, avoir un adorateur tel que toi ne ferait que me pousser à exiger ton propre sacrifice.

-…

-Tu entends à quel point c'est mieux quand tu te tais ? Allez, si t'es sage je t'apporterai un chocolat chaud ! »

Son air furibond a quelque chose de fascinant (oui c'est une façon de dire qu'il reste beau même quand il est en colère. Et non je suis pas de mauvaise foi !).

Je me lève et m'approche de lui pour lui tapoter la tête.

« -C'est bien, bon garçon ! »

Il me surprend en attrapant ma main brusquement.

C'est qu'il a vraiment de bons réflexes ce con.

« -Arrête ça. »

Impressionnant. Il a du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas me hurler dessus comme il l'aurait sans doute fait d'ordinaire.

Ses émeraudes sont fixées sur moi, comme inébranlables.

J'aime pas ça. C'est…gênant ?

Je vais pour me dégager. Il resserre sa prise autour de mon poignet.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« -Lâche-moi.

-Non. »

…Comment ça « non » ?

D'où qu'il veut pas me lâcher lui !

Je commence à m'énerver lorsque j'entends quelqu'un commencer à descendre les marches.

Je relève la tête.

« -Roxas ? Axel est arrivé ? »

Et merde manquait plus que ça ! Remarque, tout s'explique maintenant : mon benêt de frère l'a (une fois de plus) invité.

J'ai encore plus intérêt à me dégager, et vite fait, parce que si l'autre narcissique me voit aussi _proche_ (YERK) de sa proie (ouais sa proie. Je vois pas comment le dire autrement. Ca fait des semaines que Sora court après Axel, et pas le contraire à ce que je sache. Bref on s'en fout dans tous les cas ça me fait ch… !), je vais avoir droit au regard de petite amie jalouse et possessive qu'il me sert à chaque fois que je me trouve à moins de deux mètres de son cher futur (et ex sans doute, parce qu'aucune personne normalement constituée ne peut décemment supporter Sora plus d'un certain temps. Quoiqu'avec le Porc-Epic, je suppose que le concept de normalité n'a jamais été d'actualité…).

Mon frère est presque arrivé en bas. MAY-DAY, MAY-DAY !

« -Axel, si tu ne me lâches pas maintenant, je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Rictus cynique.

Gros con.

« -Très bien, comme tu veux. »

Avant même qu'il ne cherche à comprendre mon intention, je me penche et plante résolument mes dents dans sa main.

« -WOUAÏ ! »

Il me lâche aussitôt et regarde avec horreur la superbe marque de ma mâchoire supérieure sur le dos de sa main avant de me lancer un regard furieusement stupéfait.

« -Non mais ça va pas ? T'es pas bien !

-Bien au contraire Kouen, bien au contraire… »

Je le gratifie d'un petit sourire laconique avant de me diriger vers la vitre, ignorant les vociférations de Sora qui s'est précipité dans la pièce (évidemment il aurait pas pu se casser la figure en sautant les dernières marches, bien sûr que non) en entendant le cri de douleur du Porc-Epic. Le regard porté au-delà de la paroi de verre, je n'entends strictement rien de ce qu'il me dit : à l'extérieur, par-delà la transparence de personnes telles qu'eux et moi, au bout de l'allée dallée de pierres marbrées, deux silhouettes se tiennent embrassées.

Ma colère précédente est oubliée, mon exaspération évaporée une vague d'apaisement vient me submerger, et pour la première fois depuis des années, je sens une heureuse plénitude me calmer. Les deux idiots derrière moi ont du eux aussi se calmer, car je n'entends plus rien qui puisse me déranger. Peut-être s'en sont-ils tout simplement allés. Qu'importe.

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur les deux amoureux enlacés, inconscients du piètre public que je suis en train de les épier. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer doucement d'elles-mêmes, bienveillantes et discrètes.

« -Félicitations, Zexion : tu as fait ton premier pas. »

_**¤ * ° § µ § ° * ¤**_

_Bon ben voilà, je suis de retouuuuuur ! Et pitié je sais que j'ai un retard monstre pour Ambivalence mais me tapez pas Je vous offre cette première partie d'une fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment (au point que j'en ai mal, alors fallait que ça sorte ! Oui je sais excuse bidon pour dire que j'étais inspirée -_-) en attendant (veuillez poser vos armes je vous prie…merci ) et en espérant que vous me pardonniez… _

_La deuxième partie de cette fic risque de se faire attendre un peu aussi, car je suis actuellement occupée à travailler sur le prologue d'une histoire originale pour un fanzine que je fais avec des amies (d'ailleurs pour ceux que ça intéresse *Roxas : Genre ça intéresse des gens ce que tu écris. *se prend un stylo-plume entre les deux yeux* je mets mon adresse mail sur mon profil), et la dead-line expire bientôt…donc ce sera pour après ^^._

_En attendant, je vous souhaite bien sûr à tous d'excellentes vacances, surtout profitez-en bien ! _

_A bientôt !_


End file.
